


Love Will Remember Us

by Camille_Bee



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meant To Be, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Bee/pseuds/Camille_Bee
Summary: Two households, both alike in dignityFrom ancient grudge break to new mutinyWhere civil blood makes civil hands unclean.From forth the fatal loins of these two foesA pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;Whose misadventured piteous overthrowsDoth with their death bury their parents’ strife.OrArmie and Timmy will do anything in their power to be together.No matter the cost.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted! I'm so excited for this one! I hope everyone enjoys reading this one! It is Romeo and Juliet inspired but it won't be exactly like the play and similarities are few. 
> 
> I will try to post once a week. Don't be shy and please leave me comments and kudos.  
Much love!!! ❤❤❤

**"I'm in the Pursuit of Happiness and I know everything that's shine ain't always gonna be gold, I'll be fine once I get it" **

This is the moment he’s been waiting for.

To feel warm bodies against him, the pulse of the music matching his heartbeat, the alcohol is doing wonders to him, making his head fuzzy.

He’s finally able to put the past few weeks out of his mind. This is definitely the moment Tim has been waiting for.

Fix the collar. Make sure the bow is nice and tight. Not a wrinkle on his tux. Not a hair out of place. Take a deep breath. He’s ready. He’s home. He can do this.

Fuck. Okay. He's got to move.

_Just take a step forward Armie. Right, left. Left, right. _

He finally gathers the courage to move and leaves his room. He hesitates when he reaches the staircase. He can hear the chatter of the invitees and the soft music of the orchestra surrounding the living room.

He takes another deep breath and descends the stairs, all the meanwhile making sure to put on his “polite” smile.

Here he fucking goes.

“You want another drink?!!??”

Timmy leans closer so he can hear the question again over the loud music. “You want another drink?!”

He waves Lilly off but gives her a sweet smile before turning away. He doesn’t have the patience to deal with Lily and her clinginess. Maybe tomorrow.

Maybe.

Saoirse has a disapproving look on her face. He shrugs innocently. He’s going to be hearing about this later. How he should play more attention to Lily etc etc etc.

Not right now though. Tonight is all about him. He loses himself in the crowd of bodies.

Armie wants to rip off his own goddamn face and leave. He had forgotten how suffocating this life could be. How irritating and pointless everything is.

“Yeah you need to relax”

Armie sighs in relief at the sound of the voice. “Fucking hell Nick” he whispers. “I hate politicians”

"So do I, but suck it up because this party is in you’re honor. You’re back home man”

He scoffs.

“Everyone in this room knows this “party” is not for me really but for them"

“Sorry man"

“It is what it is Nick, I just don’t want to be the one to burn it to hell. I’ve got to be the good son"

He has to, for them.

For him.

"Okay get the fuck off me dude" Timmy pushes the guy away and curses. He hopes the asshole didn’t mark him. Fuck, no one can do that.

He finds a surprisingly empty bathroom and locks the door. He sighs and splashes water on his face. He looks at his own reflection on the mirror.

Jesus, when did he get so out of control?

Stupid question.

Fuck, that asshole did leave a mark.

Piece of shit.

“Hey, want to get out of here?” A what he suppose is a sultry voice says to him.

Armie refrains himself from rolling his eyes.

_Play nice Armie._

He gulps down his drink and turns around. “Elizabeth” he says in a clipped tone. “How nice to see you. How is you’re family?”

She steps closer to him and puts her hand on his bicep. He refrains himself from gritting his teeth and instead he leans down and kisses her cheek.

“Oh you know” She begins in a soft nonchalant voice. “Father too busy to notice mother is banging my dear uncle and it seems my brother and I are still competing for you’re attention, so the usual. How are yours?”

He almost smiles. He had forgotten that when she’s not trying to get into his pants and terrorizing everyone who looks his way he actually enjoys her company.

“Oh you know, father and mother praying that I don’t ruin their future plans for whatever political plans they have planned and yet they still use me to further those plans. Oh and they still blame me for Viktor. So the usual”

Elizabeth drops her hand from him bicep and begins to fidget, very unlike her. She looks at everyone but him. “This means nothing to you coming from me but” she clears her throat, clearly uncomfortable for what she’s about to say. “I’m glad you’re back and not because I have a thing for you but because if anyone is going to burn it all to hell I know it will be you, and its about time you stopped running”

And then she’s gone.

He needs another drink.

“Where are we going”? He asks, not exactly knowing either who he is with.

“I have no clue but Ansel made it seem that its another party”

He sighs in relief. Saoirse. Thank fucking God.

He stumbles as he’s being pushed into the car and suddenly has the urge to laugh. Oh man, his parents are going to skin him.

“Are you going to throw up?”

He shakes his head in respond. “Sersh, this is my party, my parents are going to lose it if they don’t find me back here"

“Don’t worry about it, they won’t even know you were gone”

He snorts. Right. When have they ever not known what he is up to?

Oh... maybe THAT time. And look how that turned out.

_I’m in hell. This is what I get for trying to be a good brother. I’m stuck with them. Alone. Forever being a pawn in their fucking game._

Ansel’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “Let’s get this party moving assholes!!”

He leans his head on Saoirse’s shoulder and prays he doesn’t puke in the car.

“Armand, be back by 1, and behave yourself , I don’t want you ending up in any kind of media, do you understand?”

He gulps down the bile rising up. “Yes mother” he says, like the good son he’s supposed to be. “Its at Ashton's place, I’ll be okay and Elizabeth is coming so you know she will keep me in check"

His mother genuinely smiles which totally throws him off. “Ah yes, thank goodness for that, what a lovely young woman”

Ah fuck. He steps away from his mother and before she can continue he reluctantly kisses her cheek which throws her off. “okay bye”

“Armand, I’m glad you’re back"

Yeah right. He gives her a tight lipped smile and gets the hell out of the house before she can say anything else.

Ashton, Nick, Elizabeth and (fuck) Damon are waiting for him.

"Hi Armie” He can deal with one Chambers, but two? Fucking hell.

"Hey Damon" He greets him with a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s go to this fucking party yeah?”


	2. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love! I appreciate it so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave you're comments and kudos! Much love! ❤❤❤

**"He's so tall and handsome as hell, he's so bad but he does it so well, I can the end as it begins, my one request it is..." **

Timmy wants to say that the room started to spin and that he was filled with hate, rage. That he was repulsed. He wanted to feel all of those those emotions. 

But he didn’t.

Everything was going fantastic. Sure, the contents in his stomach were on someone’s shirt and he felt like passing out and he had one too many hickeys but pain and discomfort were nothing new to him. He welcomed it. Plus, he was dancing with his friends so yes everything was going fantastic.

Now, they are not. He thinks. 

They say that life flashes before someone’s eyes when they are about to die. He’s not sure about that saying, his life has never been in true danger, at least not on the verge of death. He’s sure as hell not about die in this moment. But maybe he is. Maybe he is on the verge of death. He’s had a lot to drink. So yes, he is dying. Because now he’s seeing things, people.

That’s the only reasonable explanation to explain who he is seeing.

Is it even him?

Is he about to freak out for no reason? He tries to recall the very few times he saw him in the media but his mind is too foggy. He manages to catch a glimpse of his eyes and suddenly he knows.

It is him.

_They both have the same eyes _

He definitely looks different than that sheltered self conscious boy the media used to portray. He wants to grab Saoirse, Ansel, anyone to ask them if he is truly seeing him. But if he is, he doesn’t want to bring attention to himself.

Any more attention.

Shit. 

The implication of who he seeing is really sobering up.

Shit. Shit. Shit!

The warning bells in his mind are ringing loud, telling him to leave but there’s also the other part of him, his younger self, that wants to stay and actually talk to him.

The thought of actually talking to him brings a bunch of nerves that he had forgotten he had. What the hell is he doing here?

Why is Armie Hammer back?

Armie is trying to make himself look small, all 6’5 of him. He thought he was past hiding, the young confident man he thought he was in the Caymans is not strong in this city. He should feel at home but parties had never been his scene, at least not in L.A. The parties also seem so disingenuous that he feels he as to put on another skin.

Its tiring.

He wants to go back to the Caymans with his uncle and his friends who didn’t care who his family was. Not that Nick and Ashton care but… it was different.

He bumps into people who seem so out of it to even care they are spilling drinks on him.

Jesus fuck.

He sighs and contemplates on whether to hide in one of the rooms or go back home, when suddenly he feels eyes on him. He doesn’t want to turn around and make it obvious so he just lingers, taking a sip of his drink. He very nonchalantly begins looking through the crowd he catches a pair of green eyes but as soon as he sees them their gone.

He slightly frowns.

“Hey babe"

He rolls his eyes and steps away from Damon. He should’ve gone to look for a fucking room. “Damon" he says in a tone that he hopes is cold enough for him to be left alone.

"Comeonletsdance" he slurs his words.

Armie takes a deep breath.

_Patience. He’s drunk. Don’t be an ass._

“Hey” he says softly. “Maybe you should slow down with the drinks"

Now its Damon the one who rolls his eyes. “Whatever Armie"

Before Armie can say anything else someone bumps into him and spills their drink on him. He’s about to just shrug off the person but then they start apologizing profusely and he looks at them. He wouldn’t have recognized him but he looks exactly like her.

Armie tenses. What the fuck? What was his name? Tommy? Thomas? Timmy! Just the thought of his name makes him afraid that somehow his parents will be able to hear him.

Damon bumps into Timmy and squints. “Do I-" he burps. “know you?”

Armies heart is in his throat. Jesus. He gently grabs Damon. “No, I don’t even know him, hey you’re sister is looking for you"

Damon frowns. “Oh no, I gotta hide”

And just like that he’s gone and it’s just him and – “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that”

Armie looks down at the mess on his shirt.

He had forgotten about that.

Timmy feels fucking terrible. In his hurry to leave he had to be a klutz. There's an awkward silence and he's about to break it when Armie begins to walk away and motions him to follow him.

He hesitates for only a second (why the fuck only a second, he should just not follow) and follows him. He ends up going down a staircase that is well hidden.

Timmy should be really worried, what if he ends up being murdered? 

Its not like Armie is lacking any motivation.

Armie seems to know his way around, they end up at the end of the corridor where there’s a door. Armie opens it and turns on the light. Huh. The room (more like a big basement) has a small bookshelf, a bed, a couch, a mini refrigerator, a microwave a television and a glass door that leads somewhere.

He begins to fidget when Armie just stands there, he seems to be lost in his thoughts.

Timmy takes the opportunity to really observe him. He’s wearing dress pants and a dress shirt with the top buttons open. His sleeves are rolled up, his hair slightly unkempt. His eyes are very blue and he has a small frown on his face.

He’s gorgeous.

The pictures he saw of him when they were both younger are entirely different than the person he imagined him to be, and he’s TALL.

"I guess I should say its finally nice to meet you”

Timmy doesn’t want to make a fool of himself but his voice makes him want to get down on his kne-

_Woah Timmy what the fuck are you thinking? And What the hell are you doing here?_

He fidgets and clears his throat, somehow it has gone dry. What should he say? He decides to go straight to the point. “Why did you bring me here?”

Armie stares at him. He can see a strong emotion flash in his eyes, He’s not sure what to make of it. Timmy is not going to back down so he stares right back at Armie. He’s not sure what the hell is going on or why the temperature in the room has gone up but he knows that whatever is happening is a bad idea.

Armie clears his throat and points to the glass door. “Leads to backyard which has a side gate that gets you out of the property without being seen"

Timmy should feel relieved and grateful but he doesn’t. Instead, he feels disappointed and… rejected.

_Okay Something is wrong with me _

Armie had a plan. Just get Timmy the hell away from the party. He can’t have any one figuring out who he is and that they are both at the same party.

Timmy.

Sounds so informal yet familiar. He feels like he knows him because of all the stories Pauline used to tell him but seeing him… he can’t put the stories she used to tell him with who he is seeing now.

Curls plastered with sweat on his forehead, green eyes a bit glazed, his white t shirt tight on him with sweat. Armie has an urge to run a finger across his jawline and dow-

_Jesus fuck! What the hell am I thinking!?_

He clears his throat once again and opens his mouth to push him to leave but nothing comes out.

The electricity that is surrounding them in this moment is something he has never experienced before. He curls his hand into a fist because he feels that if he does end up touching him, he will never be able to go back.

He doesn’t know who moves first but before he knows it he’s closer to Timmy than he was before. He feels his nails digging into his palms, that’s going to leave a mark. He looks down at his lips -so soft- and now he can’t stop staring at them.

_What am I doing? _

He feels his resolve crumbling as Timmy brings a hand up and – They both jump back when they hear a crash right outside the door. Panic sets into his bones. “You need to go" he whispers to Timmy.

Timmy hesitates but he nods firmly and leaves without a glance back. Armie doesn’t know why he feels crushed but he has no time to dwell on his feelings. He opens the door and goes into the hallway.

Its empty.

Was someone listening in on them?

God, he hopes not.

He doesn’t want to think what will happen if someone was indeed spying on them.

He hopes it was just a someone drunk who has lost their way. 

He hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what did you guys think? 😉 
> 
> I'm Camille-Bee on tumblr! ❤ 
> 
> See you next week! 😁


	3. Journal Entry #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy reflect on the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! This is a short one and I wasn't going to post since it was my birthday weekend but I was satisfied with this. 
> 
> Make sure to keep an eye on the tags since I will be adding more! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support and the comments, it means a lot! 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one and don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you liked it. 
> 
> Much love! ❤

**"Cause you've got me in my feelings...talking in my sleep again" **

** _Timmy_**

I don’t know what I’m doing writing on this thing. My sister used to keep one of these. She used to spend hours writing in her journal, always making sure it was well hidden. I never understood why until now.

Her secrets needed to be protected. And now so do mine. 

I feel like I am going to EXPLODE!!!

I can’t stop thinking about last night. Everything seems so surreal, like it didn’t happened. Maybe It was all a dream.

No, it wasn't.

I didn’t dream him at all. Not even I could ever come up with someone who looks so perfect.

I don’t know what to do. I want to say “fuck it" and go straight to his house (wait, is he staying with his parents or does he have his own place?) and just see him but I know that it would be a very VERY bad idea.

But what if he’s only here for a short period of time? What if he has a girlfriend? Boyfriend? What if he leaves again?

Shit. 

I shouldn’t be having these thoughts. I have a girlfriend. Sort of.

Oh man, this is getting complicated. Why the fuck is this getting so complicated?

I should’ve stayed at my party. My ticket to NYU for this fall secured and I should've just enjoyed my victory.

Instead I had to go to that party and see him.

Fuck. 

I don’t know how much longer I can take this. I cant tell anyone of this, not even Saoirse.

I’ve never felt this way before. So desperate for someone. Especially someone that I just met and that I shouldn’t even be thinking about.

Is this lust? Is this the beginning of an obsession?

Is this what she felt? Most likely not. I think that what she felt was probably stronger. <strike>Otherwise she wouldn’t have done what she did. </strike>

I can’t let my emotions fester into something more. How do I stop them though? How do I stop them from growing?

Man, mom is going to kill me if she ever finds out.

“Mother knows best" that’s her motto. She’s usually always right. Usually. Not with Pauline though. She fucked up. She fucked and she knows it….

……. I just spaced out. And yes. I was thinking about him. FUCK!!!!

I don’t think I'm ever going to see him again. How can I? How will I? Oh my God WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!?!

Fuck this. Fuck everything. Why the fuck does it matter if his last name is <strike>Hammer</strike>? It means shit. It should mean nothing. Just a name. That’s all it should be. That’s all it means to me.

But it’s not.

Our names have forever been entwined. And they will continued to be.

BUT I NEED TO SEE HIM!! Fuck.

I think my friends are worried about me. I spent the whole day indoors even though I was being invited to places.

Truth to be told, I woke up with a killer a headache, I decided to stay in. But that would’ve never stopped me before.

Of course it didn’t, I'm just being a pussy now. Writing down my feelings because of HIM.

Lily keeps calling me. I should probably end that. Whatever it is. I should stop stringing he-

Holy shit. I know how I can see him again. Ansel took me to that party, he knows everyone so he must know the person who was throwing the party and that person must know HIM.

Yes. I’m just going to ask Ansel. There’s no harm. He won’t know why l m asking him anyways. Yes, there’s no harm.

I just need a little peek.

Maybe writing on this journal isn’t so bad.

_ **Armie** _

I didn’t come home last night. I stayed over at Ashton’s place. I couldn’t be bothered to go back to my parents place. I didn’t want to go back, not with thoughts of Timmy still in my mind. Or with his smell still lingering on me.

What the fuck is wrong with me? Why the fuck am I thinking about him? Why? Why?

This cannot be happening to me. I cannot be feeling this way after meeting someone only once. This is not possible. What is it about him that has left me so unsettled but enchanted?

There’s a part of me that wants to see him again but the other part of me is afraid of the repercussions. I’ve never been attracted to someone so quickly. It bothers me. I need to be in control. I can’t lose control, especially now.

He’s untouchable. But a little glance won’t hurt anyone. I just need to see him, a peek would be fine. Just so these thoughts leave my mind.

I’m such an idiot. I can’t be another Viktor. <strike>I can’t do what he did</strike>. I can’t. I can’t. I CAN’T.

I can’t.

Fuck! I can’t think straight. There’s too much in my head right now and I’m not sure where to begin. I don’t know where all of my thoughts begin and end.

Mother wasn’t happy that I didn’t come home last night…

Well fuck her. Fuck both of them. Mom and dad. Shit. <strike>And fuck Viktor for leaving me</strike>. Just fuck everyone! 

But I can’t say that out loud can I? I can’t really share my thoughts with anyone. Just write them down.

Sometimes I wish….

Never mind.

Damn.

My parents keep calling me. It seems that there's a big announcement they are going to make and I have to be there.

That’s never good news.

I guess I’ll finally see what the hell they have been planning that they just had to bring me back.

And I’m the dumbass that came back.

Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo plot next week!!!  
And what's up with Pauline?  
And what's up with Viktor?  
🤔  
I always like to add a bit of mystery to my stories hahaha 
> 
> I'm Camille-Bee on tumblr. 
> 
> See you next week! ❤


	4. We Meet Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is not very patient when it comes to Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is unexpected! This is waaaaay early but I wrote this chapter so fast I had to post it. 
> 
> Thank you for those who continue to read and comment, I appreciate you're support. 
> 
> Okay next chapter definitely coming next week... 😅 
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to comment and leave kudos! 
> 
> Much love ❤

**"I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away, said, if we ever meet again"**

**THE HAMMERS ARE OFFICIALLY IN! THIS FAMILY DYNASTY HAS OFFICALLY ENTERED THE RACE TO BECOME THE REPUBLICAN NOMINEE FOR THE PRESIDENTIAL RACE. IS THE REPUBLICAN PARTY SAVED? HOW WILL THE DEMOCRATS RESPONSE? THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING. **

Nicole chalamet is not easily surprised. But this surprised her. There were only rumors that those idiots were gaining support, she was wrong.

She hates being wrong.

She throws the newspaper in the trash and begins to pace back and forth. That son of theirs is also back and he’s even better looking then their eldest.

That’s very fortunate for them, she can already hear the young ladies swooning and fawning over him.

She glances at the clock on the wall and estimates the time difference between Los Angeles and New York.

She can already feel an idea forming. Sure. It was an idea that was already coming to fruition but maybe they just have to push the timeline.

She stands still and takes a deep breath.

Yes. That’s it.

She and Marc will just have to surprise them back.

Soon.

“School ends in a couple of days, so what are we doing for the summer?” Lily asks.

They are currently at a nearby café for their lunch break.

Simply put, Timmy wants to leave. It’s been three fucking days since he’s since HIM and he's getting really impatient.

Ansel gave him the number of the guy who threw the party. Of course Ansel didn’t ask any questions, why would he? But now what?  
Does he call the guy or go to the guys house and hopefully bump into-

He sighs.

Armie.

He did seem to know the house pretty well so maybe he will return to the house soon. Timmy can scope out the house and wait for him. 

If he has to wait the whole day he will, or if he has to go there everyday he will until he can just see him.

He needs to see him.

_Oh my God what the fuck am I a stalker now?_

'Yes' a little voice in his head says. He'll be whatever he needs to be to just lay eyes on him again.

"Timmy, hello?”

He looks at Saoirse who has an irritated expression. “Did you just hear what we just said?”

He just needs to see him. That’s it.

"Look, no and I don’t care"

He abruptly stands up and leaves.

He needs to see him now.

He feels running footsteps behind him and knows who it is. He slows down for her sake.

"What’s going on with you Timmy?” Saoirse asks breathlessly. “You absolutely ditched us at the party the other day and I was worried about you and you’re in you’re head a lot lately, are you sure everything is okay?”

Timmy feels guilty now. He knows Saoirse is worried about him and honestly she is like a sister to him. She helped him sort through the storm of emotions Pauline left him with.  
But he doesn’t even know what is going on with him. All he knows is that it involves Armie and he can’t say that.

So he lays a comforting hand on her shoulder and softly says, “I am okay Sersh, just need some alone time, that’s all"

She doesn’t look convinced but nods nonetheless.

He internally sighs in relief.

Great, now he needs to go.

Armie is tired of being followed everywhere. And it’s not that usual “senators son" security.

It’s more.

He has girls following him like he’s a fucking celebrity. He thinks he saw a few guys too.

'This is Good for us Armie’ his dad told him earlier today before he left to Washington. ‘Now smile more at them, maybe flirt a little bit”

What the fuck is wrong with his family?

He arrives at Ashton's place and enters through the back gate into the basement.

He’s been crashing here since his parents announced they are running for the presidency.

Its bullshit all of that. His parents running this country? Absolute bullshit.

His mother doesn’t mind that he’s not sleeping over there as long as he’s over at her place for dinner.

He looks around the basement- well his room for the time being- and a pang of loneliness hits him.

This was where his brother used to crash, and then it slowly became his room. He remembers how he, Ashton and Jason (who is Ashton’s older brother and was also Viks best friend) helped Viktor organize and paint this room.

He throws himself on the bed and closes his eyes. Sometimes he allows himself to remember and miss him.

Only sometimes because it can become overwhelming and then he loses himself in the memories. He's glad that Ashton is in class and that his dad is never usually home. 

“Sooo I swear I’m not a stalker”

Armie jumps out of his bed and blinks repeatedly because Timmy is absolutely not here.

Absolutely not.

"What the fuck" he manages to say. “Are you crazy? Did anyone see you?”

Without thinking he grabs Timmy’s arm and pulls him in, he slides the glass door close and locks it.

"What are you doing here?” he asks.

Timmy is not saying anything, he’s just staring at him.

"Hello? Do I have something on my face?”

Timmy shakes his head and bites his lower lip.

Armie can’t help but glance at the action and he subconsciously licks his lips.

“Sorry, it’s just ummm” Timmy glances down and Armie realizes that he’s still gripping his arm.

Fuck. He let’s go quickly and wipes his hand on his pants. He clears his throat. “You were saying?”

"I think that you and I need to clear the air about some things”

“Why?”

Timmy steps closer to him and Armie has to step back. He needs some distance from him but Tim isn’t letting him. He just keeps coming closer.

Oh fuck fuck fuck

"Because I can’t stop thinking about you, you’re literally driving me crazy"

Armie hits a wall and Timmy is so close he can feel his warmth radiate off his body.

“And also because I really want to get to know you. Hmmm Make love to you sometime in the near future, and maybe be something more, that’s why"

Armie can’t breath. Hes being pinned down by Timmy’s fiery gaze.

"Well…?” Timmy asks.

Armie’s heart is beating erratically. Is this how he’s going to die?

“Okay” he says breathlessly.

"Okay to what?” Timmy takes the final step and is now pressed against Armie.

Armie wants to push him away because this is sooo wrong.

Oh God but he feels so good.

Fuck it. Fuck right or wrong.

“Okay to everything” he says breathlessly.

Timmy smiles at him mischievously and Armie feels himself already growing hard.

“Good, because I wasn’t going to leave here until I knew you were mine"

“I’m not yours"

“Hmmm really?” In a quick move Timmy grabs his clothed crotch and Armie moans in pleasure. “I think you are”

Fucking minx. Yes, now the stories he used to hear from Pauline actually make sense. Fucking troublemaker.

The thought of Pauline wanes his lust for Timmy. He grabs Timmy by the shoulders and gently pushes him away.

Timmy looks guilty.

"I’m sorry, I went too far, shit, Armie sorry dude we’ve just met and I’m already- fuck I’m so sorry it’s just you’re so hot and…”

Armie can’t help but softly smile at his rambling. He silences him by pressing his thumb against his lips.

"Let’s talk first yeah?” He pulls away his thumb and it tingles.

"So you’re not mad?” he asks hesitantly.

Armie stares at him in wonder. Where the hell did that guy who was manhandling go?

“No, I’m not"

“Okay. Okay then yeah let’s talk"

Armie glances at the glass door.

He’s going to need to put on some curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what did you think?? 
> 
> I'm Camille-Bee on tumblr ❤


	5. Strangers No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy clarify some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the love! I was so inspired this past week to write about our boys, I hope everyone sticks around, I got great things planned for this story and others.
> 
> There's mention of SELF HARM 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave kudos and comments. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Much love! ❤❤❤

**"You and me got a whole lot of history, we could be the greatest team, that the world has ever seen" **

Armie has no chairs so they are sitting on the edge of the bed, a good space between them.

“So is this where you are staying?”

Armie just nods in response, trying to calm down the nerves he's feeling. “Yeah, I can’t stand being near mother right now…or ever"

Timmy nods. “Yeah, I mean I love my mom but sometimes she can be… controlling”

Armie fidgets with his fingers and takes a deep breath. “Yeah” he feels a knot forming in his throat so he clears it.

He should’ve gotten water. Maybe there’s water in that mini fridge. He should’ve checked. He should check.

“Armie?”

He looks at Timmy sheepishly. “Sorry, I can get inside my head sometimes”

“Me too, don’t worry” there’s a pause and he sighs. “I guess I should start”

Timmy looks extremely nervous and all Armie wants to do is take those nerves away and put them on himself.

Before he can overthink anything and psych himself out he decides to take the first step. 

"I don’t blame you for anything, Timmy"

Timmy is confused. What does he mean by that? How could he not blame him? It’s his fault!

“I- what?” he asks stupidly.

Armie looks at straight into his eyes and Timmy’s heart stops for a second.

“Its not you’re fault or mine that -" he hesitates. “That our siblings killed themselves”

Timmy flinches. No matter how much time has passed since her death, it still hurts to hear it. He can still remember his mom’s stricken face and his father’s fury. The nights when he felt so guilty because of the part he played. 

He takes a deep breath, already feeling the sting of the tears waiting to come out.  
“You should blame me, you should _hate_ me because I am the one who told” he whispers. “Did you know that?”

Armie nods. “Yes, my parents made sure to let me know that you were helping them sneak around” Armie scoffs. “I was helping them too but they dealt with my ‘Betrayal’ by ignoring me and sending me to therapy”

Timmy can hear the bitterness in Armie's voice, a bitterness that he is all too familiar with.

“But I told my parents that they were together, Armie, I did that even though I _promised _Pauline and your brother I wouldn’t tell anyone” Timmy is looking straight ahead as he continues. “I thought they wanted to help, they seemed so worried that Pauline was disappearing and missing school. They thought that she was into drugs… they were ready to send her into rehab. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“I understand” Armie says.

“Knowing Pauline she would’ve admitted to doing drugs just so she could protect you’re brother, so I told them the truth. They seemed so understanding when I told them of their meetings and stupid me thought they were willing to let them be together”

He hears Armie take a sharp intake of breath. “We were young Timmy, they were our older siblings, they shouldn’t have put us in a position to lie to our parents"

Timmy almost flinches at how emotionless Armie sounds right now. Before he can respond Armie says, “Did you know that I was the one that disclosed their location?” 

Timmy did not know that. He just shakes his head in response.

Armie bitterly smiles. “Well that’s me, that’s how they actually got caught, because I led them to their spot, but I did it for selfish reasons”

He looks at Armie, his voice may be emotionless but his face is filled with pain. “I’m still not sure how my parents found out but mother threatened to send Viktor away to military school if I didn’t tell them where they were” he laughs humorless. “Viktor was the only one who understood me, really understood me and I didn’t want him to be taken away from me so I lead them to their meeting spot. The worst part of it all is that Viktor never blamed me but my parents do" 

Timmy feels a tear stream down his face. “You’re parents believe that if you would’ve told them sooner then it would’ve been easier for them to keep Viktor away from Pauline”

“Yes, they blame me for allowing Viktor fall in love with Pauline.”

Timmy feels anger towards Armies parents. What the fuck is wrong with them? How could they blame their child for something so out of his control?

"Armie, I’m sorry"

“I’m sorry too, Timmy"

He moves closer to Armie and grabs his hand. He feels Armie tense but Timmy stubbornly holds on.

Armie relaxes and Timmy sighs in relief. “I didn’t see her body, did you see his?”

He shakes his head. “No, last time I saw him was when he went into my room to leave his goodbye note. I was so tired that day I thought I had imagined him in my room "

“Pauline left me her journal” Timmy closes his eyes, forcing the tears to not fall. “But I don’t even have that of hers anymore since it ended up on the front pages of every major media outlet. Her most private thoughts exposed, floating everywhere, everyone criticizing and analyzing her words. At least you’re brothers journal didn’t end up on the front pages”

Armie frowns. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why my parents did that. But Vik didn’t have a journal so there was nothing to expose”

Timmy pauses. He clearly remembers one time he accompanied Pauline to meet Viktor and as they arrived they found him writing on a notebook that he wouldn’t even let Pauline see.

Or maybe he did let her see but he wouldn’t with Timmy around.

It was definitely a journal.

"He had a journal” he says firmly. “Maybe you’re parents found it”

But Armie is already shaking his head even before he finishes his sentence. “No way. If they had they wouldn’t have been asking me so many questions about their relationship, even after we cleaned out his room"

“I didn’t mean to upset you"

Armie squeezes Timmy hand in reassurance. He is not sure who he is trying to reassure, himself or Timmy.

“I’m not upset” he tells him softly.

And he’s not, it’s just… hard.

"Do you think you could be so in love with someone that you’d rather die then not be with them?” Timmy asks with his eyes cast down.

Armie traces Timmy’s face with his eyes. He’s something else entirely.

Beautiful. 

"I don’t know" he finally says.

But he knows he’s going to find out soon, and he’s not sure he is prepared for that.

There’s some sort of challenge in Timmy’s eyes when he finally looks at him again. “I think you will be and it’s going to be with me” 

There’s confident Timmy again. The air around them has gotten lighter now that they have moved past talk of their siblings… and parents.

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure of that?” he asks, making sure to add a bit of confidence in his own voice.

“Because I look at you now and I know that whatever it is that I’m feeling for you will only grow stronger”

Armie’s heart rate has picked up and he gets butterflies when Timmy takes his hand and kisses it.

The way Timmy is looking at him…fucking hell… this is it. No matter how scared he is or how this might blow up on their faces he’s willing to face it for him.

Timmy has a lose curl that’s falling on his face so Armie reaches and tucks it behind his ear. He takes the opportunity to softly caress his cheek with his thumb.

So soft.

“Armie…” Timmy whispers, his eyes drooping.

Armie breathes in a shuddering breath. He feels overwhelmed. “What’s happening to me?” he asks, voice breathless.

Because this is something that doesn’t happen in real life. These intense feelings don’t happen right away. It’s not possible. Sure he’s had crushes and girlfriends and boyfriends before, but he’s never wanted something for himself as bad as he wants Timmy.

“I don’t know" Timmy responds. “And its happening to me too, you know"

His heart warms but there’s still that little doubt at the back of his head. He sighs.  
“How are we going to do this? Without people finding out? Our families?”

Armie pulls his hand away but Timmy captures it with his hands and kisses the inside of his wrist.

Armie almost melts at the tenderness of the kiss. He wonders, How would it feel it like to feel those lips against his?

“I don’t know Armie, but we can meet here in the meantime and like- fuck I’m willing to try because I don’t know what is it about you but I just have to be near you"

Armie understands. Of course he does. He feels the same way.

“Okay” He says a little breathlessly. “Fuck, okay"

Timmy smiles and shuffles closer to him. They are so close that Armie can see he has freckles.

Slowly, Timmy leans in and whispers,

“So, what now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm camille-bee in tumblr ❤
> 
> See you next week! 
> 
> Or maybe sooner haha
> 
> Don't be shy and me know what you think!


	6. So, What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things look good for Armie and Timmy... but there is always something around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!  
I appreciate everyone who is reading this little story. It means so much to me!  
All mistakes are mine!  
Dont forget to leave you're comments and kudos if you enjoyed this chapter.  
Much love! ❤

**"I knew you were trouble when you walked in..." **

Timmy is so close to Armie’s lips, he’s tempted to just capture them with his own and pry them apart with his tongue. But he won’t do that.

Not yet.

"So what now?" he asks. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, the anticipation of whatever is happening between them ready to erupt anytime.

Armie smirks and bites his lower lip.

Why the fuck is he so hot?

"Now, you need to leave” 

Timmy frowns, he doesn’t want to leave. He’s about to say that when they hear a door slam upstairs.

Oh. Yeah, He needs to leave.

“Stop pouting” Armie tells him with a chuckle and honestly that just makes Timmy pout even more because why not?

Armie stands up and pulls him along.

"When can we meet again?” he asks. He’s going to kill Armie if he says anything other than tomorrow. Because he cannot last a full twenty four hours without seeing him again.

Armie must’ve notice his desperation because he grabs his chin and quickly kisses the corner of his lips. Its fleeting, he doesn’t have any time to savor it, but its enough to make his heart skip a beat. Timmy feels himself blush.

What the fuck? How old is he? Ten?

"Tomorrow, same time?” 

Shit, that means he’s going to have to skip half of the school day again.

Fuck it. He’ll do whatever he needs to do. He nods in affirmation and turns to leave.

As he is walking away he can feel Armie's eyes on him and it makes him shiver.

He’s fucked.

But that’s fine. 

Absolutely fine.

...............................

Timmy stands in front of his house for a good five minutes preparing himself what he is going to say to his mom if she does ask him questions.

When he left Armie he checked his phone and was bombarded with texts from Saoirse, Lily and even Ansel asking where he was.

He was going to ignore all of them for the meantime and take his time getting home and just daydream about Armie until he saw

Saoirse’s last message that simply said:  
I’m calling you’re mom

Of course he cursed everyone out before responding.

He unlocks the door and slowly creeps in. Hopefully she’s not home.

He makes it past her office and two steps up the staircase when he hears her.

“Again, Timmy?”

He succeeds in not rolling his eyes and turns around to face her. “Hey mom"

She does not look amused. “You need to stop ditching you’re bodyguard honey, it’s for you’re safety”

He sighs. “it’s not my fault he is not good at his job”

She ignores that statement and says, “Where did you go that you had to leave school?”

He morphs his face into a neutral expression. “I wasn’t feeling well so I left and anyways there’s nothing for me to do there”

She gives him an icy stare. He doesn’t back down.

It has always made him uncomfortable how she can go from a loving mother to a total stranger in a second.

“Don’t do it again, I mean it Timothée”  
With that she leaves but now he’s left feeling confused.

Sure, this is not the first time that he’s ditched his bodyguard and it’s not the first time he’s missed school.

But it is the first time his mother has not grilled him about his whereabouts and it is the first time she specifically told him to not do something.

She’s pretty easy going about things with him.

Does she already know where he went?

Does she suspect?

She can’t. He’s being ridiculous.

Fuck, he’s already being paranoid and it hasn’t even being a full day.

He’s not going to pretend that this doesn’t leave him unsettled though.

He goes up the stairs, into his room and locks the door.

He throws himself on his bed and closes his eyes.

He begins to replay the conversation with Armie and can’t help but smile. He honestly had no idea what he was going to do or say once he got there but when he saw Armie go in as he was arriving he decided that he needed to be clear with him.

Timmy usually likes to play games, tease the people he goes after but he couldn’t do that with Armie.

He feels… different.

Special.

More.

Oh fuck he’s actually fucked.

"Hey what’s up?” 

Armie is upstairs in the kitchen with Ashton when Jason comes in. They had been catching up on the day but Armie’s mind was elsewhere.

Mainly on Timmy.

God, he really wanted to kiss him. If he hadn’t heard Ashton come in, he swears that he would’ve leaned in and have himself a taste of those sinful lips.

“Hey bro, what brings you over?” Ashton asks.

Armie and Jason share a handshake.

"Girlfriend and I are in a fight. I can’t be in that apartment right now, what’s up with the both of you?”

Ashton just shrugs and bites into his sandwich.

Armie just says, “I live here now"

“Oh okay. Just like you’re brother I see"

Armie flinches at that. That actually hits too close to home. If only Jason had any idea of how like his brother he is right now.

Jason misinterprets that for being insensitive and grimaces. “Sorry"

Armie gives him an easy smile. “Don’t worry about it" Eager to stir the conversation away from him he asks, “Why are you and the girlfriend fighting?”

He notices that Jason hesitates as he is opening the water bottle he just got from the refrigerator.

It seems he’s not the only one who notices because Ashton shoots him a questioning look.

Armie just shrugs.

Jason takes a big drink and sighs. “Not a word to anyone about this okay?”

Oh fuck. Those words coming out of Jason’s mouth are never good.

Ashton nods but Armie just stares at him. He’s not going to agree to shit because he remembers the trouble that Jason used to put Viktor in and his brother, being the loyal friend, always bailed him out or got into trouble with him.

Jason seems to realize that he’s not going to agree so he just rolls his eyes and leans against the counter. “I’m playing poker again"

There’s a brief silence and then, “You’re a fucking idiot” Ashton states. “A total Idiot, did you not learn from the last time?”

Armie is baffled. Why the fuck is Jason doing that shit again? After the shit that happened all those years ago? 

Jason sighs. “Look, it’s a different group of people and I’m just helping out a friend, no biggie"

Armie rolls his eyes. “You better watch you’re back Jason, I don’t think you’re dad is going to want fix whatever mess you get yourself into again"

Ashton and Jason’s father is a fixer for the rich and famous. He also dips his toes in the political world. Only sometimes.

Which of course automatically makes him a powerful man. If anyone with enough money and power contacts him, he makes sure to make whatever problem they may have disappear into thin air. They call him the magician.

“He's not going to find out because I won’t get into trouble, I promise”

‘Bullshit' he thinks. But they let the matter go.

For now.

  
Timmy is about to head out again to catch a film with Will when there’s a knock on his bedroom door.

“Come in" he calls out distractedly, looking for his phone.

The door opens and he is met with Lily.

“Hey" she says quietly.

“Oh hi"

“You heading out?”

He nods but doesn’t add anymore. He doesn’t feel like he has to.

“Umm so" she shuffles into the room. “Are we okay? “

“Yes" he automatically answers. Even though he wants to take it right back. This would’ve been a great opening to tell her that he feels nothing for her and they should just stay friends without the benefits part.

But he feels bad because now that he has agreed that everything is fine between them, she looks so happy.

“Good, sooo want to have dinner with my dad tomorrow?”

“ummm why?” he almost cringes out how surprised and horrified he sounds.

“Oh, just" she blushes. “he asked actually. You don’t have to go, we could just tell him we have plans already and just hang and smoke a joint or something”

She is walking closer to him and by the way her body is moving towards him he already knows what she means by “hang" and “smoke a joint”

Yeah right, If it was any other day or time he maybe would’ve accepted the offer just because he felt bad for not being physical with her in weeks. They would’ve gotten super high then he would’ve fucked her out of her mind to make up for not fucking her in a while and then he would’ve moved on to someone else.

But whatever lust he had felt for her, he feels no more. And hasn’t In a while. 

So yeah, its not going to happen. He has someone now. Someone that he cares to have a relationship with, not just another fuck. He's not going to fuck it up. Plus, the only person he's lusting after is Armie. Only him. 

He clears his throat. “Actually I have plans tomorrow, and I think that you and I need talk ab- “

“Timmy, honey?”

He grits his teeth and looks behind Lily.

Standing by his door is his mom.

His mom smiles at Lily then looks at him.

“Actually her father also invited me over for dinner tomorrow so why don’t we both go together?”

It may seem that she’s suggesting, giving him a choice. But he knows better. 

It's better to just agree and go along with whatever his mom wants.

For tonight only. 

He forces a smile and nods. Lily smiles and before he can turn away kisses him on the Lips.

Fucking hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did y'all think?
> 
> This was just a set up for future chapters...
> 
> BUT I swear good things are coming! 
> 
> I'm Camille-Bee on tumblr. ❤


	7. You Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter... it just happened haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it ❤
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos! 💜 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

**"Listen with curiosity, speak with honesty" **

Saoirse doesn’t want to be that person. The one who mothers her friends. But she is worried about Timmy.

He seems fidgety, ready to just run. She likes to think that she knows him better than anyone. He was the first friend she made when she moved to America.

But lately he’s being more careless, especially with Lily. The girl is so gone for him and she just knows that he is not that into her.

He seems so carefree talking to Will and Ansel right now, but she knows better. It’s the little things that are giving him away. Like the way he keeps darting his eyes around every five minutes. Or how he keeps glancing down at his watch really quickly.

He’s up to something.

Or maybe someone.

Ughh no. She can’t be that friend. He will come to her when he’s ready and maybe she will be able to help him.

If it’s not too late that is.

“Hey" Lily sits next to her. Saoirse cant help but pity the girl. “You mind helping me after school with something?”

That’s odd. She and Lily aren’t that close.

“Sure, what’s up?”

Lily gives her a bright smile. She internally sighs. What did Timmy do now?

“So Timmy wants to talk to me about something “ oh poor girl. “And at first I thought he was going to say he just wants to be friends but now I’m thinking maybe he wants to ask me to be his actual girlfriend”  
Saoirse wants to throttle Lily and just make her see what she sees. “What makes you think that?”

“Well I asked him if things were good between us and he said yes and then he said he wanted to talk to me and he also agreed to meet my dad for dinner"

What the hell? No way he agreed. Something is missing in this story… but she’s not going to be the one to burst Lily’s bubble.

“Oh wow, okay yes I’ll help " she says. Hoping that the smile she has put on is seems genuine enough.

  
Armie is feeling all kinds of nervous. He looks at the time and as the minutes pass by he’s beginning to doubt that Timmy will come.

He sighs.

Was he a fool to believe that someone as good looking as Timmy would want him?

And he’s a Chalamet

What the hell was he thinking? Why did he agree to explore this… attraction that he feels towards Timmy?

He reaches for his cellphone but realizes that he never asked for Timmy’s number. Shit.

He sighs in defeat.

He’s not coming.

Well he feels stupid.

He even risked telling Ashton to fuck off because he was going to have someone over.

He goes to unlock the basement door when there’s a knock on the glass door. 

He turns around and there he is. Looking sexy as ever.

He can’t help but sigh in relief.

Timmy.

He goes and unlocks the glass door instead and Timmy enters with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Sorry I took so long but I couldn’t ditch my “security detail" so I had to improvise” he says quickly and breathless. “I wouldn’t leave you hanging, you matter to me too much”  
He says that so breezily, like its just another fact.

‘He matters to much to Timmy’ he thinks in awe. He can’t help blush a little.

“Its fine, they must not be good at their jobs if you keep losing them" he says teasingly.

Timmy playfully shoves him and walks past him. “Well it’s just a bodyguard my mom hired when I was getting stalked by some girl, I think he let’s me do what I want and doesn't really report to my mom because he has a crush on me, You got any water?”

Armie locks the door and nods. “Yeah"

He feels a pang of jealousy but then berates himself for feeling it. He’s not going to be that guy. He heads over to the mini fridge and gets a water bottle. He turns to find Timmy sitting on his bed without his shoes on.

“Sorry I should’ve asked but fuuuck my feet hurt"

He playfully smirks and says, “Its cool, nice socks" He gives him the water bottle and Timmy blushes.

“Yup” Timmy wiggles his toes. “Love my peaches”

Armie sits next to him and smiles. “Noted"

Timmy is practically gulping down the water and Armie can’t help but stare at how a few droplets of water are trickling down his chin down his neck.

He’s wearing a black tee this time and a few curls are plastered on his forehead from sweating.

Armie's eyes lead him back to his neck and collarbone. His skin is so milky… He can’t look away.

Hmmm maybe with him he can try to-

“Thanks for the water”

Armie snaps out of his gazing and nods.

Timmy is the one smirking at him now. Okay, he’s caught, so what? “No problem, where did you come from anyways?”

“New York?”

“No, I mean where were you before you got here"  
“Oh right, school"

“Wait, how old are you?”

“Eighteen, failed kindergarten so still stuck in high school, at least for a few more days, you?”

Armie is taking off his shoes as he answers.

“I’m nineteen but I took a gap year so this fall I’m heading to Uni"

He fully gets on his bed instead of just sitting on the corner. He puts a pillow behind him and sits up, leaning against the headboard.

As he was doing that he could feel Timmy’s eyes on him and that made his insides squirm in a good way.

He motions for Timmy to do the same and he eagerly does.

“So, tell me more about you"

  
Timmy can count the amount of People he has opened up to. Two. Pauline and Saoirse. Pauline because they lived under the same roof and Saoirse would not let up so he opened to her.

But now there’s Armie. He makes three.

And he’s the only one that Timmy has ever actually chosen to open up to.

And its….

It’s exhilarating.

And scary, to let someone see that his confidence is not entirely true, that it’s a front to hide so he won’t get hurt.

Time goes by fast with Armie, it was still the middle of the day when he arrived and now the sun is setting. Empty containers of food are now scattered across the bed.

They have talked about the littlest of things.

How Armie’s uncle Luca dyed his hair blue when he first arrived on the island. Armie thought he was so cool until girls started to avoid him because of his hair.

Or how he and his brother Viktor used to sneak out of the house late at night just because they liked the challenge.

One of his favorites is when Armie told him that before he moved he and his best friend Nick used to sell porn magazines at his private school and people had to pay extra for a packet of lube in case they wanted to jerk off. (He’s not going to pretend that he didn’t get slightly turned on when he heard that. He had to ask Armie if he ever jerked off in school and in response Armie just winked at him)

In turn, Timmy told him about how before Pauline….passed… she was teaching him ballet. (He and Armie had a fit of giggles when he tried to do a pirouette)

And how he dressed as a woman once and pretended to go on a date with Ansel just so this girl would leave Ansel alone. (“I would’ve been attracted to you either way" Armie had remarked.)

They also talked about some heavy stuff.

Armie told him how he was in an unhealthy relationship when he was Sixteen. The guy (two years older) was sweet enough and polite enough, they were good for a while. Until Armie found out about the cheating. The worst part of it was that he kept forgiving him. It was a cycle of distrust and pain for six months. (Timmy vowed to himself then that if he ever saw the guy he would fucking knock him out)

He also told him about how because of that experienced he began to have casual sex with people who were absolutely not good for him or anyone. “I just wanted to feel wanted" he had whispered. (Timmy promised himself that he was going to cherish him in every way possible.)

Timmy then told him the dark times he went through because of his guilt and his parents separation. Although, his parents are still not divorced. “They keep playing this fucked up game of who bites first for six fucking years" he said bitterly. "My mom even moved to California just to not be near him" (Armie dropped a kiss on his forehead and mumbled “I’m sorry) That made him feel much better.

Timmy also told him that when he turned fourteen he found out that sex was his only relief for his self loathing. So he fucked his way through high school. But he also found theater and things weren’t so bad anymore.

Now, Armie is telling him of a story involving one of his friends from the island- Greta is her name - and Timmy can’t help but admire him.

His eyes drift to his arms, he can tell that he works out because no one is born with those arm muscles. Fuck, just the thought of holding onto those arms while Armie pounds into-

He shakes those thoughts out of his head.

He can’t go there right now. Soon enough.

He loves how his eyelashes are so long they create a beautiful shadow over his cheekbones when he looks down or blinks.

His favorite thing about Armie though is how his eyes light up every time he’s recalling a fond memory and Timmy just wants to melt against him.

It's amazing how he look so manly and confident but there's also a softness underneath that takes his breath away. 

He clears his throat. “So is Greta an ex girlfriend or…” he asks playfully. But he is curious. He had mentioned her name a few times more often than others and he always gets super excited when he talks about her.

Armie gives him an embarrassed smile and Timmy feels possessive of him.

Wait… is she?

“No, she’s not but we had a thing until apprently being with me made her realized she was into girls but she’s one of my very good friends”

Timmy tries not to laugh because he can tell that he’s embarrassed about that.

“You can laugh" Armie tells him with a smile.

Timmy shakes his head and takes a hold of Armie’s hand.

That unfortunately makes him think of his situation with Lily.

He should tell him about Lily.

He has to but he can’t bring himself to look at him so he begins to trace Armie’s hand.

“Hey" Armie says softly. “Are you okay?”

Timmy shivers at the proximity of their bodies. He shuffles closer so their thighs are pressed against each others.

“I have to tell you something” he finally says.“But promise me that you will let me speak without interruptions” he brings Armie’s hand to his lips. “Just hear me out, please?”

“Okay"

He clears his throat and holds Armie’s hand tighter. Armie responds by giving his hand a comforting squeeze. “So I kind of have a thing with someone” he feels Armie beginning to pull back but Timmy doesn’t let him. He looks at him. “It doesn’t mean anything but I think she believes it might be something more”

Armie is looking straight ahead with a neutral expression and its killing Timmy that he can’t tell what he’s feeling. “I haven’t been physically with her -" Armie flinches and Timmy curses himself for being a total stupid ass. “for weeks and I honestly just forgot about her"

Shame runs through him deep. He feels like a piece of shit for this but not necessarily because he forgot about Lily but because its Armie he’s showing this side to. His “player" side.

Armie has gone still, he has his eyes closed, but Timmy takes it as a good sign that he’s not kicking him out.

Armie then looks at him and Timmy is surprised to find a small smirk on his lips.

“Just so you know, Elizabeth Chambers and her twin brother have a thing for me so don’t be surprised if you ever see them trying to get into my pants”

Hell fuck no.

“The police commissioners twins have a thing for you?” He asks incredulously. “What the fuck dude?”

  
Armie snorts. Okay he might’ve been upset at first when Timmy had started to tell him about the girl but he had no reason.

If Timmy said she didn’t matter then he had to trust that. And actually forgetting about someone was something he had also done so he really couldn’t be upset.

“Yeah, mother practically wants me to marry her”

Timmy scrunches his nose and he looks so cute that Armie reaches out and quickly taps on it.

Timmy blushes and covers his face.

“Dudeee…”

Armie chuckles. “You look cute when you blush"

Timmy leans his head against his shoulder. Armie buries his face in Timmy’s curls and inhales his scent.

‘This is heaven’ he thinks. To be with Timmy and only Timmy. If this doesn’t work, he’s not sure how he will be able to survive.

He feels Timmy snuggle in closer. “I love you’re arms" he mumbles.

He looks at him and smiles fondly at the sight. Timmy has his faces tucked in the crook of his neck, his breath tickling him.

“How come?” he asks.

“They make me feel safe" he responds with a sigh. With that said, Timmy drifts off to sleep.

Can the universe be this cruel to give him this angel only to be taken away from him at any moment?

He vows to himself that whatever happens, he will do anything to keep Timmy.

He knows that they are meant to be.

They stay like that for a while, breathing in and out, peacefully.

In love?

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think.? Let me know 💜
> 
> I'm camille bee on tumblr ✌❤


	8. Fuck everyone and their expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues.... for a little while more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a continuation of the last chapter, it's short but I hope you enjoy :-)
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

**"Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes" **

Sersh  
Missed call (5)  
3 New Voicemails  
8 text messages (unread)

Mom  
Missed call (2)  
1 New Voicemail

Lily  
Missed call (9)  
7 new voicemails  
12 text messages (unread)

Ansel  
Missed Call (1)  
1 New Voicemail  
2 text messages (unread)

Will  
1 text message (unread)

“Busy night?” 

Timmy takes a deep breath in and slowly breathes out. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but he was a goner once Armie’s warmth surrounded him and lulled him into a sleep.

“I was supposed to meet Lily and her father for dinner, mom and I were the guests but I kind of got side tracked” 

Armie still has an arm around him, and their legs are intertwined. To be honest, he was going to go to the dinner, but once he saw Armie through that glass door he decided to say ‘Fuck everyone and their expectations.’ Plus he did get sidetracked. Being with Armie is something he will never get enough of. Its almost as if time speeds up and slows down.

Armie let’s out an amused huff. “Fucks sake Timmy, do you forget everything?”

He groans and angles his head so he can put his chin on Armies shoulder. He meets Armie’s beautiful eyes. “My head is filled with thoughts of only you, so yes I tend to forget everything else"

Armie brings his hand up and caresses Tim’s curls, while not breaking eye contact.

_Holy shit he's going to kiss me _

Armie leans in and kisses his nose instead. 

_Whaaaaa_

Timmy will take it thought. He’ll take anything Armie gives him.

Almost as if Armie can read his mind, he smirks. “You have to actually clear things up with you’re ‘friend’ if you want more”

“I hate you"

Armie smiles and Timmy is once again mesmerized by his eyes. Their so easy to get lost into he has no idea how he’s going to stay so present when he’s around.

“Timmy, you’re phone is ringing”

“Oh" He blinks in succession trying to clear his head and looks at the screen of his phone.

Lily.

“Is that the girl?”

He looks at Armie who has an eyebrow quirked up.

“Yes… I should answer”

“Yes, you should”

Timmy just stares at his cell phone. He doesn’t want to answer, if he answers then he’s going to have to leave and he doesn’t want to do that.

He wants to stay here with Armie and never move. His phone stops ringing and then it begins to ring again.

He groans. “I don’t want to answer”

“Okay, okay”

They let the phone ring. He has so many missed calls and messages it is giving him anxiety. He knows he should at least throw a quick text to Saoirse and Lily. And his mom. Just to let them know that he is alive. 

Does this make him a bad person? Not caring about everyone else but Armie? Is this how it’s always going to be? Because if it is then he doesn't mind. Not when he can have him. 

“Here"

Armie is holding out his hand, motioning for him to give him his phone. 

If it was any other person he would’ve told the person to fuck off. But this is Armie, so he gives him the phone.

“Who do I start with?”

“Answer Saoirse first"

“All right, well her most recent message reads ‘This is a new low for you, I can’t believe you asked Ansel to cover for you, you better be on you’re fucking deathbed’ “

“oh fuck, can you read Ansel’s text?”

“On it… Ansel says ‘Saoirse and Lily are blowing up my phone, I told them you are with me but that you’re not feeling well' and his next text says, ‘are you in trouble? Because if you are just let me know and we’ll deal with it’ That was thirty minutes ago"

Timmy feels a sense of gratitude towards Ansel. He may not be his closest confident but he’s always there for Timmy without any questions. And he’s not afraid to get his hands dirty.

“Text him that I’m on my way”

Once Armie sends the text he moves to get up but Armie tightens his grip on him.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

Armie gives him his phone back and looks down. “I miss you already” he says softly.  
In this moment, Timmy wants to grab him and kiss him senseless. Instead, he peppers his jawline with kisses and says, “I miss you all the time”

“I'll drop you off"

Timmy begins to protest but Armie is already up putting on his shoes when he says, “I programmed my number in you’re phone, I probably wont be able to see you tomorrow because I have to visit fucking Pepperdine and I don’t know how long I’m going to be there. So please let me drop you off"

Timmy bites his lower lip and nods. How the fuck is he going to survive tomorrow?

THE NEXT DAY...

June 1 8:00 AM

**Unknown Number:** You listed yourself as ‘Yours' so this officially makes you mine  
Unknown Number: this is Timmy btw

JUNE 1 8:02 AM 

**Unknown Number:** u should probably delete that last text srry

JUNE 1 8:05 AM

**Yours:** Good morning

**Yours:** I guess it does ;-)

JUNE 1 8:06 AM 

**Yours:** I will

**Yours:** don’t apologize for that

  
JUNE 1 8:10 AM

**Unknown Number:** ok, I miss you

JUNE 1 8:11 AM

**Yours:** I miss you too

**Yours:** so much

JUNE 1 9:30 AM

**Unknown Number:** Sorry, I didn’t mean to take so long but I had to deal with the fallout of yesterday night

**Unknown Number:** It was worth it though

JUNE 1 10:00 AM

**Yours:** Well you weren’t the only one that missed a dinner

**Yours:** I totally forgot I was supposed to have dinner with mother

**Yours:** But I agree, totally worth it

JUNE 1 10:05 AM

**Unknown Number:** We make quite a pair huh

JUNE 1 10:07 AM

**Yours:** Yes we do baby

JUNE 1 10:12 AM

**Unknown number:** Fuuuuuck will you call me that when we meet tomorrow?

JUNE 1 10:13 AM

**Yours:** yes my baby I’ll even have you listed in my contacts as ‘my baby'

**Yours:** I’m about to go offline for a while

**Yours:** text me later?

June 1 10:15 AM

**Unknown number:** fuck yes I love that

**Unknown number:** yes I will, know that I will be thinking of you the entire day

June 1 10:16 AM

**Unknown number:** my love

Armie smiles. His heart swelling with happiness.

Fuck.

He’s a goner for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think? I love reading your wonderful comments! 
> 
> I'm Camille-Bee on tumblr.  
✌💜


	9. Kissing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and for reading this story, I love y'all. 🧡
> 
> All mistakes are mine! ✌

**"Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive, almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find" **

Yesterday, he got his first experience of what his future would look like if he did what his mother wanted him to do. Its exhausting and fucking boring if he’s being honest.

But today, he’s seeing Timmy again and god he fucking missed him.

He doesn’t care if it makes him seem pathetic, he just wants to be near him.

How is it possible that after just a day of not seeing him, his body actually craves him? Misses his warmth, his presence?

He takes out his phone and looks over their last conversation.

JUNE 1 11:05 PM 

** My baby:** fuuuuuck

** My baby:** I need to see u tomorrow

**My baby:** I'm going to be there later than usual, but I'll be there 

JUNE 1 11:06 PM

**Yours:** Okay I really missed you

JUNE 1 11:07 PM

**My baby:** I missed u too so so SO MUCH

**My baby:** see u tomorrow, sweet dreams, my love

Armie keeps reading the message over and over again. 

My love. My love. My love.

His insides feel all mushy and warm. He’s so gone for him.

He turns around when he hears a knock and feels the tension (he didn’t know he had) leave his body.

He walks over and slides the door open.

Timmy throws himself against him (he barely manages to catch him) and hugs him tight.

“I missed you" Timmy whispers against his neck.

Armie shivers and dips his nose into his beautiful curls. He breathes in his smell.

Timmy hugs him tighter and he nuzzles the crook of his neck.

Fuck. Armie needs to see his beautiful face, now.

He nudges Timmy, “I need to see you" he tells him softly.

Timmy complies and is now looking at him with his arms still tightly wrapped around his waist.

Armie cups his face with both hands and softly strokes his cheeks with his thumbs.

He looks so damn beautiful with his gorgeous green eyes, his cheeks now filled with a light tint of pink, and his soft looking lips slightly parted just waiting to kissed by him.

And so he does.

_Finally _

That’s the first thought Timmy has when his lips touch Armie’s.

He let’s Armie take the lead, even though it’s a first for him. He’s usually the one taking the lead in a relationship.

The kiss is slow, a bit tentative, but so So good. His lips are soft, sweet, and they belong to him.

Armie pulls away and gives him a sweet smile. “Maybe we should get away from the door?”

Timmy nods and licks his lips, hoping to have a lingering taste of Armie’s lips.

Timmy walks in and sits on the bed. He watches as Armie locks the door and covers it with curtains.

He smirks.

A sense of excitement is brewing inside of him. Armie raises an eyebrow and sits right next to him so their thighs are touching.

“What?” he asks with a grin.

“Curtains? Really?” he asks teasingly.

“Yeah, you never know what might happen in this room"

The way he raises his eyebrow, his cocky grin, his blue eyes shining with mischievous, makes Timmy’s heart rate spikes up. He grabs the collar of his shirt possessively and pulls him close so their lips are only a breath apart.

“Only with me” he whispers. “Whatever happens in this room, only with me"

“Yes, only with you"

Timmy almost growls and smashes their lips together.

Armie can’t breath. But in the most delicious way possible. Timmy is kissing him hungrily, like a man possessed.

All he can do is let him and just feel. Allow himself to feel the way Timmy’s tongue darts out and brushes past his lips.

The way his body is moving, looking for some sort of friction, and he’s going to give it to him. He has to otherwise he feels as if he’s going to die.

He pulls away very briefly (the sound of Timmy whining when he pulls away goes straight to his groin) and pulls him on top of him so Timmy is now straddling him.

“Fuck yesss" Timmy hisses and dives right back in.

This time though, he is reciprocating the same hunger Timmy is kissing him with.

He’s not sure how long they are kissing for. Licking, biting, grabbing each other’s hair and pulling.

There's a point in which their groins rub against each other and Armie could’ve sworn that he almost cummed in his pants like a fucking thirteen year old.

The kiss has slowed down but the passion and the lust is still there. Lingering. Their kisses are slow, deep and drawned out.

They pull away, breathing into each others mouth, looking into each other’s eyes.

Armie pushes back Timmy’s curls back and closes his eyes. He feels Timmy lean his forehead against his.

His heart is beating so fast he feels it might burst out of his chest.

“I am falling for you so hard" Timmy whispers.

Armie opens his eyes and his breath catches.

What he sees in Timmy’s eyes – apart from the lust they are both feeling - is such a tenderness, towards him that he can’t quite believe.

Yes, he’s young, they both are, but he’s never had anyone look at him the way Timmy is looking at him right in this moment.

His emotions are all over the place but Timmy can feel it in his bones that if he’s not already falling for Armie, he’s already in love. 

Sounds ridiculous, even in his own head. But he has no idea how to describe the emotions he has when he is with him.

Armie’s blue eyes are a storm of emotions he can’t quite decipher except for one, awe.

Armie kisses him, this time though the hunger, the lust they were both feeling moments ago has passed. This kiss is filled with so much tenderness that Timmy feels the corner of his eyes prick with tears.

He’s never been kissed like this. So softly, with so much care that it makes him want to cry.

In this moment, he vows that he will do anything and everything to keep Armie safe, with him.

_"Jesus,_ Timmy" 

Timmy snorts. “Yeah well I felt like it was deserved"

Armie has Timmy in his arms, his beautiful head is on his chest. He very lightly touches the bruise that has formed on his shoulder.

Anger swells up in his chest but he tries to swallow it down. He’s not going to let her ruin his mood.

“So what did you do?” he asks and drops a kiss on his bruise.

“I left and accidentally stepped on her phone on my way out"

“Good, I don’t care how upset she is at you, she shouldn’t have thrown her phone at you, my precious baby"

Timmy tilts his head up, and he notices a light blush on his cheeks. He can't help but lean down and kiss him. So so beautiful. His Timmy. 

“I love kissing you" Timmy mumbles against his lips. “so much"

Armie drops little kisses on his lips. “Me too baby"

The sound of a cell phone ringing breaks their spell.

They both look at their phones.

“Its mine" he says.

The caller I.D shows Elizabeth. He lets it go to voicemail and puts his phone on silent.

“I see you’re suitor is calling you, maybe you shouldn’t make her wait"

Now it’s his turn to snort. “We rarely keep in contact, its probably one of her frivolous attempts to go out with me"

“Okay, well I have to tell you something”

His blue eyes land on him. “What’s up?”

“Well, I am graduating in two days and ummm well I kind of sort of have to go to Paris”

Armie looks amused and slightly disappointed. “Have to go?”

"Well my friends and I were supposed to go but I wasn’t going to go anymore because I’d rather be here with you" he pauses and kisses Armie's hand. "but after the mess yesterday, I made a deal with mom that she will pull back my bodyguard this summer but under no circumstance I was going to skip this trip"

He bites his lip in nervousness. He doesn’t want to ruin the happiness they are both feeling but he’s leaving in exactly two days and he doesn’t want to keep anything from him.

Armie tilts his head in confusion. “That doesn’t sound bad, you’re mom making you go to paris" there’s a pause and then, “Is there a catch?”

He takes a deep breath. 

“Lily still has to go" 

Armie laughs humorless. “I see"

Timmy touches his face softly. “My love, you have nothing to worry about"

And he means every word. But he knows that he would be extremely wary and possesive if any of Armie’s exes or if someone who wanted Armie as more than a friend would go on a trip to Paris or anywhere with him.

Armie’s features seem to soften a bit. “I trust you, how long until you leave?”

“Right after graduation, so in two days" 

Armie groans in frustration. “Okay, for how long?”

“The week…”

“You’re going to kill me"

“I’m sorry…”

He snuggles more into Armie’s body. The thought of being without him for an entire week is finally settling in. What if he begins to regret them? What if the fucking twins move in on him and he realizes that he no longer wants him?

The thought of not being wanted by Armie sets a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"Okay, we will have to text everyday”

Timmy nods in affirmation. “And call me at least 4 times” 

“Yes, and facetime at least twice” Armie adds. 

Timmy nods and lays his hand over Armie's heart. “I promise, My Love"

Armie grabs the hand that’s over his heart and kisses Timmy’s palm. “I promise, my baby"

The palm is replaced by Timmy’s lips and they both get lost in themselves and their lazy kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel the angst coming? 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think down in the comments! See you soon! ✌🧡🍑


	10. Journal Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but very important chapter!! 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos and just for sticking around 💜
> 
> All mistakes are mine! 
> 
> Enjoy ✌

**"....and you were just gone" **

** _ Timmy _ **

Tomorrow I will be graduating and heading off to Paris.

I’m dreading it.

We kissed until our lips were numb.

God, I can’t stop kissing him.

It was torture knowing that I had to leave him soon.

When I had to leave, he didn’t want to let go of me.

I didn’t either.

To be in his embrace is all I want.

But I guess that's too much to ask. 

_ **Armie** _

He left today. 

I knew I was going to be sad.

I wasn’t prepared for this loneliness.

He’s going to be gone a full week.

I’m going to be miserable aren’t I?

He texted me throughout the day, even though he graduated.

But even that wasn’t enough.

I’m going to try though, to not be miserable.

Fake it till you make it, right?

_ **Timmy ** _

I’ve been without him for two days and I feel like half of my lung is gone.

I'm not being dramatic. It's the simple truth. 

I’m in Paris, I love Paris, and I can’t even muster one genuine smile.

The texts are not enough. Maybe hearing his voice tomorrow morning will help me. (Different Time zone sucks)

Saoirse is barely speaking to me, she’s with Lily now.

It seems I’ve inadvertently brought them closer. That’s fine.

I’m sticking to Ansel and Will as if my life depended on it.

And it does actually.

Because they don’t ask questions. Saoirse does.

So I’m okay with her being with Lily.

That way I don’t have to explain why I’m so fucking out of it.

This is torture.

I just want to go back to him.

** _ Armie _ **

It’s been three days since I’ve seen him.

I feel all over the place.

I can’t concentrate on anything.

At least I got to speak to him yesterday night, no matter how brief our talk was it made me feel a little better.

Our talk made me think of my future.

Our future.

I know that this can’t continue.

This constant state of missing him.

I'm going to get my own place with my own money this fall.

Or maybe earlier.

It will be our place. A place where we won’t feel like we are actually hiding.

A place where we can spend our evening talking, watching movies, just being us, together.

A place where we can spend the whole night together so I can fully appreciate him, inside and out.

And wake up the next morning with his body wrapped around mine.

No hurry to leave.

Just us.

I just need to find the perfect place.

It doesn’t have to be here.

I’ll go anywhere with him.

Just as I know that he will go anywhere with me.

_ **Timmy** _

Day four without him.

It still sucks.

I had to hide in the bathroom in order to take his FaceTime call. Ansel wanted a party in the hotel room, Lily invited some of her friends.

I also invited some people but just because Saoirse asked me to. It was the first time she spoke to me without sounding upset.

So I did it.

Armie looked so handsome, but not as he is in person. Nothing compares.

I should go to sleep, it’s late.

But I can’t. I’m so wired.

I wish I were with him.

That’s all.

_ **Armie** _

What the fuck? Two days until he’s back and this happens?

I don’t want to feel like this. This pain that barely let’s me breath.

I hate it.

<strike>I hate him.</strike>

Is this real?

Why? Why? Why?

_ **Timmy** _

He’s not answering my calls or my texts.

He’s not answering FUCKING ANYTHING!

I’m going insane

He needs to answer me

I need to explain

I can’t lose him over something so FUCKING STUPID!!!!

I can’t lose him at all.

FUCK!

What am I going to do? I need to do something!

If he doesn’t let me explain… I don’t know what I’m going to do.

Oh what he must think of me. I’m so stupid. I should’ve realized.

My love. My life. He has to let me explain.

He HAS to.

It hurts.

Everything hurts.

I can’t stand the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?
> 
> And what happened? 
> 
> Let me know down in the comments 😘
> 
> I'll post very soon, hopefully before the week ends ✌
> 
> I'm Camille-Bee on tumblr 💜


	11. What is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Yay I updated! 
> 
> I have updated the chapter count, I may add a few chapters, we will see. 😉
> 
> Thank you for so much love! ❤

**"Where are you now that I need you?" **

  
_**The Senators son seems to be having a great time in Paris with his friends and his girlfriend, Lily Rose Depp, daughter of American actor Johnny Depp. They seemed very cozy last night! Is it true love?**_

He’s being staring at the grainy picture of Timmy and her for the whole fucking day.

She has her arms around his neck and is kissing him.

The picture has been making him feel sick.

But he can’t stop looking.

He knows Timmy has been calling him. But he doesn’t want to answer.

His emotions are still way too raw, he’s afraid he might say something that he will regret.

His phone begins to ring again and he’s about to just shut it off when he realizes its not Timmy.

Its Nick.

“Hello?”

“Armie, dude, we need your help. Get the fuck over here"

Armie doesn’t like the way Nick sounds right now.

“Where exactly?”

“I’ll text you the address and uhhh it’s better if you don’t bring you’re car, call an uber and bring Ashton with you"

And that’s that. He looks at the time.

10:00 P.M

The night is still young.

Whatever Nick needs help with can’t be worse than seeing the love of his life locking lips with someone else.

Saoirse looks over at Will. She raises an eyebrow in question.

Will just shrugs.

She looks over at Lily who is sitting next to Will, looking guilty.

She better feel guilty. Even though she has been getting closer to her, she had no right to kiss Timmy when he clearly dumped her. 

Even if she was “drunk" she had no right.

Timmy has been in his room, the whole morning, not willing to talk to anyone. Except for Ansel.

She’s not going to lie that it hurts her that he is not trusting her with whatever he is dealing with.

Maybe because she has been hanging out with Lily so much on this trip he doesn’t feel like he can trust her.

The door to his room finally opens but its only Ansel who emerges.

“Well?” she asks, a bit impatiently.

Ansel gives her a look. “Well what?”

“Is he still mad at me?” Lily asks quietly.

Ansel nods. “Yes, but I think… I think he’s more scared than mad"

What?

“What do you mean?” she asks. “You’ve been there with him for half an hour, what did he say exactly?”

Ansel sighs in exasperation. “He didn’t say anything Saorsie” he walks over and sits next to her. “I think he just didn’t want to be alone”

Sounds like Timmy.

Lily makes a pained sound. 

“Are you okay?” Will asks her.

“It wasn’t supposed to go like this" she says.

Warning bells begin to ring in her mind. What fuckery did this girl plan?

“What do you mean?” Ansel asks, cautiously.

“It wasn’t sup-" she sighs. “Nicole encouraged me to get Timmy back on this trip, said that he didn’t mean to stand me up and that he still cared for me. She promised me that everything was going to work itself out, all I had to do was to just find the right moment and kiss him"

Their is a silence of shock around the room.

What the fuck

Saoirse can't comprehend what she just heard.

“Are you saying that Nicole arranged the paps to take a picture of you and Timmy?” Will asks, incredulously.

Lily covers her face, her voice small, but her response rings through the room as if she had yelled it out loud.

“Yes"

Saoirse is so pissed off she’s about to yell at Lily when another voice beats her to it.

“What. The fuck. Did you. Just say?”

Timmy.

He looks like he has aged years in just a few hours. His voice is low, calm, but the anger underneath is palpable.

“Timm-“ Lily begins to protest but he cuts her off.

“What the fuck Lily? How could you agree to something like this? I thought we were friends"

The shattered expression on Lilys face almost make Saoirse feel sorry for her.

Almost.

Lily is walking over to Timmy. “Just let me explain please, I just want you Timmy and I wasn’t sure that she was going to do that please…” She grabs his arm, her eyes pleading. “I love you, only you”

Timmy’s expression gives nothing away. He just calmly takes a few steps back, her grip on him dropping.

“I’m sorry I led you on for so long, but to be frank you were my friend who just happened to be a nice fuck, a distraction”

Saoirse stares at Timmy in disbelief. The coldness behind his voice surprising her.

“No, Timmy, I wasn’t! I know I wasn’t” she steps closer to him. “I know you, I know you want me to-"

“Fuck Lily!” All calmness Timmy was showing earlier is just gone now. “I’ve heard enough! And it doesn’t matter what reason you give me! It doesn’t FUCKING MATTER BECAUSE I’M NEVER GOING TO BE WITH YOU!”

Saoirse can’t help but flinch at how loud he is yelling at her.

This is not Timmy.

Her Timmy is sweet, kind, fun.

And when he gets angry he doesn’t yell, he tries to understand and forgive and forget.

This is a side she hasn’t seen before.

Because this is not angry Timmy, this is…

Livid Timmy. And scared.

What is he afraid of?

Lily takes a step back, tears in her eyes.

Timmy gives her one last cold look and goes back in his room.

No one moves for a second, then Lily begins to silently cry.

Saoirse doesn’t want to help her, but she’s not one to deny help when someone needs it.

She sighs and gets up.

“Come here" she grabs Lily by the shoulders. “Let’s get you cleaned up”

Not to toot her own horn, but she is saint for doing this. 

Timmy cannot believe that this shit happened.

Fuck! He has his suitcase packed and he booked his ticket an hour ago.

He’s getting the fuck out of here and going back home.

To his Armie.

A pang of hurt hits his chest at the thought of him.

His love. His everything. He needs him right now.

He leaves his room, with everything he needs in tow.

“Where are you going?”

Saoirse is standing in front of his only exit.

“I’m going home” he says.

Which is the truth.

“Timmy" she says softly. “Maybe you should slee-"

He shakes his head before she finishes. He doesn’t want to hear anything else.

He doesn’t need to wait.

“Move please”

They both stand there, staring each other down. Saoirse has always been able to be win, she’s got a stare that’s able to terrify anyone.

But he’s not backing down this time.

This time he’s got something - someone- to fight for.

She seems to realize that and sighs in defeat. She moves away from the door and before he’s out she stops him.

“Please, be careful pony”

Pony. She doesn’t call him Pony often. She must be feeling vulnerable in some sort of way too.

He nods once and goes on his way.

“I fucked up" Jason says.

Armie is sleepy, his bones ache, his heart is sore and he’s fucking angry.

He looks at Jason who has a swollen eyes and a bust up lip. “Shut the fuck up"

He looks away and leans his head against the bars.

“It was just weed man” Jason mumbles. “No harm"

If this had happened any other time, he would be laughing. Its actually a stupid sort of funny story. But it happened now. And he’s angry.

Ashton is the one who speaks up this time. “Jason, seriously. Shut the fuck up, you’ve been whining the whole fucking night”

The only good thing about being stuck in a cell overnight is that he’s had a lot to think about Timmy.

Yes, he’s hurt. 

Yes, he’s upset with him.

Did it cross his mind that everything was all a lie? Yes.

But his heart is a different story.

His heart still beats his name. And right now he’s the only person he wants to see, no matter how hurt he feels.

“Did you call you’re dad?” Nick asks Ashton.

Ashton shakes his head. “No, Jason did"

They all turn to look at Jason who is avoiding eye contact with all of them.

Armie closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose and counts to ten. What the fuck did this fucker do now?

“Jason" he says, making sure to keep his voice low and calm. “You're dad is not coming, is he?”

Jason shakes his head.

Breath in, breath out.

He was not calling his mother because NO.

Nick was not about to call his father, the mayor of Los Angeles.

So the only option was Jason’s and Ashton’s father. And he was the only who could make this disappear.

“So who did you call?” Nick asks.

“Bail has been posted” an officer calls out and unlocks the cell. “You must have friends in really high places”

Oh fuck. He really fucking hopes his mother has not found out.

They all walk out and once they reach the exit they see her leaning against a car.

Elizabeth. Of course that’s who Jason called.

“You mind telling me how you idiots ended up in Texas?”

“Yes, Please I would like to also know"

Armie tenses. He knows that Italian accent anywhere. He lived with that accent ever since he was 13 years old.

He turns to his side and there he is.

“Uncle Luca"

“Hello, Armie. Now who wants to explain first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think of this chapter!  
See you next week! ✌


	12. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are AWESOME!!! MUCH LOVE!!! Thank you for your lovely comments and kudos 🧡
> 
> All mistakes are mine 💙

**"Don't look away cause I gotta say I'm sorry" **

Armie is driving with his uncle Luca to the airport.

Ashton, Jason and Nick are with Elizabeth.

He keeps glancing at his uncle, who hasn’t said a word in the car. He doesn’t look upset which he takes as a good sign.

In fact, he looks relaxed.

Which is not unusual.

His uncle is always relaxed, even under the most stressful situations. From what he knows about his job (which is very _very _little) is that he handles stressful situations all the time without blinking. 

“Spit it out, Armie" 

He refrains himself from rolling his eyes.

Uncle Luca has a sixth sense. He’s sure of it.

“How did you know I was here? And why are you here?”

"Here in Texas?” His uncle asks without taking his eyes off the road. “Or here as in not in the Caymans”

“Both"

His uncle sighs. “Well, some… things took an unexpected turn and I came to visit you and you’re mother. Imagine my surprise when Miss chambers came by you’re mothers house to tell her about you’re situation”

“Shit, she knows?”

“Of course not, I was there didn’t I I tell you that?”

“Right"

“It seems my appearance rattled her"

“I’m glad you’re here"

His uncle Luca finally looks at him. “So am I Armie"

“Don’t walk away from me Timothée”

His mothers voice rings out in the quietness of his home.

No- not his home. His home is out there ignoring his calls and thinking the worst of him.

He stops in front of the exit, letting his mom catch up to him.

“Why do you always need to control everything in my life?”

“I’m not trying to control, I just know what’s best for you”

He wants yell at her and slam the door as he leaves, but that would just make him seem like a petulant child.

“Actually, you don’t. This is why Pauline killed herself”

She slightly steps back and looks away from him, the only indication his mom gives that his words have affected her.

“You wanted to control everything including who she fell in love with, you kept her surveillanced all of the time! It got to the point that she was going insane. You didn’t want her to run off with the person she loved and instead she ended up killing herself. You will not do that with me, I will not let you dictate anything in my life" he steps closer to her. “I do love you mom, but I am done with you and trying to understand and defend some of your actions”

He leaves without hearing her respond.

He has somewhere more important to be.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Timmy can’t take his eyes off of him. He’s been standing behind the glass door for a few minutes, looking at Armie through a small gap that hasn’t been covered by the curtains.

Armie looks tired. Restless. He’s taking off his shirt and he can’t help but gaze at his abs, chest and fuck… his chest hair.

On his way all he could think about was getting here and now he doesn’t know what to say. He’s not sure if he will be able to take a rejection from him.

He’s about to knock when his cell phone begins to ring and he realizes its Armie calling him.

  
He sees his green eyes first. Did he fall asleep? Is he dreaming?

He hangs up.

Timmy gives him a timid wave.

He walks over, opens the curtains and just looks at him.

He looks like he hasn’t slept. His clothes are messy and his curls are all over the place.

He’s so beautiful.

Armie slides the door open.

Hesitantly, Timmy walks in.

Armie locks the door and pulls the curtains close.

He doesn’t turn around though.

What is he to say? That he wants to forget he ever saw that picture? That when he finally checked his phone an hour ago he saw no new new missed calls from him and that made him think that he’d given up? And that the thought of Timmy giving up on him almost shattered him?

“She kissed me"

His jaw clenches, he doesn’t move. He can’t. He feels frozen. He wants to tell him that he doesn’t want to know but that’ll be a lie.

“I didn’t kiss her"

That seems to grab Armie's attention, he slightly moves, but he's still not facing him. 

Thats fine. For now. 

Timmy wants to rush his explanation out. But he doesn’t want to overwhelm him.

He takes a deep breath. “My friends and I, we were at a club, and when we were leaving Lily said she didn’t feel well.” He pauses, waiting for any sort of movement that’s he’s actually listening.

It doesn’t come. He sighs. “I was helping her, she was leaning against me when she just kissed me. But I didn’t kiss her back, I pushed her away as soon as her lips touched mine. I swear”

The more he tells the story the angrier he gets. He tugs his curls in frustration and sits on Armie’s bed. “My mom planned it all with her"

At that Armie turns around. His blue eyes filled with a bit of concern. “What do you mean?”

Hearing his voice makes his heart skip a beat.

“Apparently, my mother encouraged Lily to get me back during this trip. She had a pap followed me around until Lily made her move and they were able to catch the money shot, which they did”

There’s a beat of pure silence and then,

“Jesus, Timmy, what the fuck?”

Armie walks over and kneels with one leg in front of him. He wants to touch him but he’s not sure that he is forgive. 

He looks straight into those gorgeous blue eyes. “I'm sorry Armie, I'm sorry that I hurt you. But you need to know that I could never cheat on you. Or do anything that will cause you any pain, it would kill me"

Armie takes Timmy’s hand and holds it against his cheek.

“Okay"

With his other hand, Timmy runs his fingers through Armie's blonde hair.

“I’m glad you’re here with me" Armie says, softly.

“Me too, my love" he traces the bags under Armie’s eyes that were not there before.

“Have you not been sleeping well?”

Armie sighs. “It’s a long fucking story, sleep first?”

In this moment, all he feels for Armie is tenderness.

“Okay My love, sleep first"

Armie shifts and buries his head in his pillow. Why is his pillow moving? He opens his eyes and suddenly he remembers what happened earlier today. No wonder he feels well rested. He’s never slept so soundly in his life.

He tilts his head up and he’s met with Timmy’s green eyes. “Hey, how long was I out?”

Timmy shrugs. “I only woke up moments before you did"

Timmy begins to stroke his back so he settles his head on his chest and sighs In contentment.

This is what peace feels like.

To be with him.

“I really like you shirtless by the way"

Oh. He had forgotten he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He was so tired that all he wanted to do was to just sleep.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this”

Timmy caresses his back, then his arm and continues to do it repeatedly. “I am, I love the way you’re skin feels under my hands”

Armie is not blushing. He’s not. But maybe he is, just a little. He tilts his head up and Timmy meets him halfway.

Whatever stress and tension and anxiety he was feeling, he’s not feeling anymore.

Timmy pries his lips open with his tongue, and when his tongue meets his own, he can’t help but moan into the kiss.

There’s only just a hint of heat in the kiss, and that’s the way he wants it. This kiss is long and sensual.

Timmy slightly pulls away and Armie’s mind is a bit foggy. “I love you’re lips so much my love"

Armie just nods absentmidedly , he wants those lips again so he pushes himself up a bit and kisses Timmy again.

This kiss leaves them both breathless.

“Fuck" he mumbles against Timmy’s lip.

“Why do your lips taste so good?”

Timmy softly giggles and responds by giving him a quick kiss. “I could say the same thing about your lips” he strokes his cheek and Armie closes his eyes. He loves it when he does this. It makes him feel so loved. “So, do you want to tell me you’re long story?”

Armie groans. “Yeah"

And he does.

He tells Timmy how Jason went to a poker game with Nick tagging along. Jason lost and he didn’t have the money to pay the guys. So they roughed him up a bit and Nick called him and Ashton. By the time they arrived Jason had struck a deal that he would smuggle a shit ton of weed out of Texas into California.

They got far, but not enough. It seems though that the cops were aware of what was happening beforehand and well they got arrested.

As he is telling him all of this, Timmy is caressing his back, his shoulders, his chest hair (which he notices with a smirk that he spends a little extra time on) his face, his hair, at one point Armie almost drifts off to sleep again. 

“Are you okay?” Timmy asks him once he’s done.

“Yes, I am, just irritated” he buries his face in Timmy’s chest and inhales. He wants to stay in his arms forever. “Do you have to leave soon?”

“No, do you mind if I stay here with you tonight?”

“You can stay with me forever”

Timmy gives him a sweet smile.

“Yes, forever"

“Until death do us apart?”

“Until death do us apart, and beyond"

He likes the sound of that.

No, he loves the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank YOU! for sticking around and I hope u enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> Dont be shy and leave me a comment ❤
> 
> See you next week!.


	13. Excuse me, What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time passes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's support and comments! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one ❤ 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

**"I love you, I love you, my man I love you i just want to say that I love you... but I won't" **

The next few days are a whirlwind of sneaking around filled with pure happiness. Timmy brings a light into his world that makes everything seem so much brighter.

The dinners he has to sit through with his mother don’t bother him that much anymore, especially when his uncle Luca joins them.

He and Timmy have a routine of sorts now. Timmy arrives at Armie’s around 7:30 which is thirty minutes after the time he’s done with dinner over at his mother’s, then he stays overnight (which he fucking loves) but he’s usually gone before daylight breaks (which he absolutely hates.)

It’s really fucking nice.

He’s helping Nick’s friend move into an apartment, which is making him think even more of a place where he and Timmy can move into.

It’s crazy how he craves his presence, his need for Timmy growing as each day passes by.

He’s putting the lasts of the boxes in when Carlos (Nick’s friend) stands next to him and sighs. “Thank you for doing this, Armie"

“Oh yeah, no problem”

He looks at the time. 5:30 p.m. He needs to change and head over to his mother’s for dinner. Then finally he can see his Timmy again.

He sees he has a message from Elizabeth and Timmy.

He opens Timmy’s first.

JUNE 13 5:00 P.M

**My baby:** my feet hurt so much :’( 

**My baby:** Massage them later tonight?

**My baby:** pleeeeease

A smile overtakes his face.

JUNE 13 5:33 P.M

Yours: ur feet stink

"….so will you come?”

Armie realizes that Carlos has been speaking to him. “Oh I’m sorry, what was it that you were saying?”

Carlos chuckles. “Nick did mentioned you were a little uhh in you’re head sometimes"

Nick mentioned him to this guy?

“Oh sorry" he feels his phone vibrate. Its probably Timmy and he’s itching to read his response but he doesn’t want to seem rude.

Well, more rude.

“Its okay, I was saying if maybe you want to stop by my gallery tomorrow night?”

“Can't, I’m booked"

“Well, then tomorrow evening?”

Armie slightly frowns. He gives Carlos a once over. He has brown chocolate eyes, a buzz cut and is lean and tan. He seems like a nice guy and definitely someone Nick would try to set him up with.

“Uhhh listen-“

“Of course he can go!”

Nick barges in with a shit eating grin and Armie wants to fucking punch him on the face. “it’s not like you’re actually going to be busy the whole day, right?”

He narrows his eyes at him. What a fucker.

“Right" he mutters.

“Great! Then its settled!”

Carlos smiles at him and Armie just wants to be with Timmy. He’s too fucking tired for this shit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Armie enters his mother’s house and goes to his room there to change. He still has some clothes that he’d rather leave here.

He takes a quick shower and gets dressed.

He finally responds to Elizabeth’s text.

JUNE 13 6:10 P.M

**Armie:** Hey, we can meet up tomorrow if you’d like

Elizabeth has been more…tolerable ever since she got him out of that jam in Texas.  
Nick practically grovels in her presence.

JUNE 13 6:12 P.M

**Elizabeth:** ok.

**Elizabeth:** Breakfast?

JUNE 13 6:14 P.M

**Armie:** Brunch?

JUNE 13 6:14 P.M

**Elizabeth:** Perfect.

Armie heads down but pauses when he hears his mother curse in her office. 

He has never heard his mother cursed before. Ever. Curiosity hits him and he slowly walks over to stand behind her office door that’s slightly ajar.

“When?” he hears her ask. There’s some shuffling going around and a thud.

“Tomorrow?! And you’re just telling me now?”  
Silence.

“Fuck you Marc” She spits out. She sounds so cold. “Do whatever you need to do but remember what I am capable of doing “

There’s another pause. “I don’t know why Luca is back"

“No, Michael wouldn’t do that again"

He hears her laugh bitterly. “Why don’t you and you’re fucking wife try then, I will bury the both of you”

He hears her hang up and Armie is frozen.

Who the fuck is Marc? 

What’s happening tomorrow? 

What wouldn’t his father do again?

And why does it matter if Uncle Luca is back?

He moves before his mother has any chance of finding him there.

“OH fuck fuck yessss" Timmy moans out.

“Jesus Timmy, you’re loud”

“Shut up”

“I hope you’re just as loud when I’m balls deep inside of you"

Timmy inhales sharply. 

God, he can’t wait for that moment to arrive. He has never bottomed for anyone, he has never really had the urge to let someone else take control. But with Armie, he wants to get wrecked by him. He bites his lower lip and says, “I’ll be even louder, just for you"

“Good" Armie then kisses his foot and moves on to the other one. He feels his whole body flush at the small action.

Timmy is sitting up, leaning up against the headboard while Armie is across from him sitting cross legged massaging his foot.

This man has some magic hands.

“You’re hands are so good to me" he says and wiggles his toes.

Armie just chuckles.

He doesn’t want to push, but ever since he arrived Armie has been… distracted.

He seems to flow in and out of the conversations.

“Hey, before I forget, I was invited to this guys gallery tomorrow, I’m going around 5”

“okay…”

“Well, I think he believes it’s a date"

“Excuse me, what?”

Nope. He doesn’t like the turn this conversation has gone. Nope. Nope.

“Well, its Nick’s friend and I think Nick was trying to set me up with him, long story short Carlos invited me and Nick accepted on my behalf”

Timmy frowns. This is why he hates sneaking around. He wants people to know that Armie is his and that they should back the fuck off. “Well, is this Carlos cute?”

Armie shrugs nonchalantly. “I guess? Not my type"

Armie briefly looks at him then back down, but not before notices the small smirk playing along his lips.

“I’m not jealous" he says with a pout. He’s really not.

“Okay, good”

He really is not. At all. “Where’s this guy gallery anyways?”

“Venice, its contemporary art or something like that"

Venice? He’ll have to ask Saoirse if she knows about this guy. And the gallery. “Cool, cool" is all he says.

He looks away from Armie. He’s not used to being jealous over someone. He’s never considered himself the jealous type, but that’s what he’s feeling now and it’s annoying. He knows its stupid to want Armie’s attention on him all the time, but when he’s under his gaze he feels like the most important person in the world.  
It’s nice.

He likes that.

“Timmy, look at me"

He complies and Armie kisses his ankle.

“You’re my only type. It’s just you my baby"

Timmy feels himself go warm at the pet name. He loves it when Armie calls him that.

“Okay" he breathes out. All thoughts and feelings of jealousy forgotten.

"Okay"

Armie continues to massage his foot but he can tell that something is still bothering him.  
He sighs. He should tell him now, maybe that’ll snap him back to the present.

“So I should tell you something”

Armie just hums in response.

“Well, I finally ran into my mom today” Armie continues to massage his foot but slower this time. “And she told me that my father and her are getting back together”

Even as he says it he feels the bile rising up. The reason why they are not divorcing is what makes his stomach turn in disgust.

“Are you okay?” 

Timmy just shrugs. “Whatever, the only reason they are getting back together is because they are making a run towards the presidency, tomorrow all the headlines are going to be about how Marc Chalamet has entered the race with his faithful wife”

At that Armie does stop. “Marc? That’s you’re fathers name?”

Timmy nods. “Yup"

Armie furrows his brows. “Tomorrow?”

"Yes” Timmy doesn’t like that expression onArmie. He looks troubled. “What’s wrong my love?”

“Something has not been sitting well with me"

‘I know, my love’ He thinks but he doesn’t say anything. Just waits for Armie to continue.  
Armie absentmindedly begins to massage Timmy’s foot again. “When I was over at my mother’s house earlier, I overheard a conversation she was having over the phone”

Timmy leans forward and caresses his hair, encouraging him to continue.

“She was talking to someone and she was upset about something that is supposed to happen tomorrow”

Timmy grimaces in pleasure and pain when Armie massages over a damn spot on his foot that was bugging him.

Armie continues like nothing has happened, he imagines its because he’s too absorbed in his thoughts. “The man on the other side of the call is named Marc"

Timmy stares at Armie. Not fully processing the words he has uttered. Then the implication of the words hit him.

“What? No way, you don’t think she was talking to my dad?” Timmy pulls his foot from Armie’s hand, instantly feeling cold.

Armie shrugs and looks away. “Well, she said ‘Fuck you Marc" and ‘I will bury the both of you’ With such disdain Timmy” Armie blue eyes lock on his eyes. “Tell me who she hates most in this world that she would sound so hateful"

Armie’s words are washing over him. Holy shit

“Why would- I don’t understand-“ he stutters out. “Why?”

“I don’t know, its fucking weird isn’t it?”

Yes it fucking is! He groans in frustration. He doesn’t want to try to figure out what’s going.

Not tonight.

"Can we not talk about our parents please? I just want to be with you"

Armie crawls over to his side and leans back against the headboard. Timmy instantly settles against his chest and sighs in contentment when Armie wraps his arms around him.

‘I love you’ he wants to say. ‘I know its soon but I love you so goddam much, please never leave me'

Instead, he closes his eyes and enjoys the way Armie nuzzles his hair.

This is his happy place.

Forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot thickens.... 
> 
> Leave a comment below if you have any theories ❤
> 
> See you next week! 😘


	14. What the fuck?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm things take a turn, good and shocking 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and enthusiasm with this story. It mean A LOT to me 💙
> 
> All mistakes are mine! Much love! Enjoy!

**"Down on the west coast, they got a saying, if you're not drinking then you're not playing" **

The feel of summertime is beginning to descend in Los Angeles and what better way to begin the day with a pool party.

They are at Ansel's place, since his father is out directing a movie and his mother is in New York, they agreed to have the party here.

The huge pool is filled with school mates and other people from L.As high society he does not know or care to know.

Timmy is sitting down on a lounge chair, putting on sunscreen when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Timmy"

Timmy looks up and he has to squint because the sun is hitting him directly. He vaguely recognizes the guy who is speaking to him. And who still has a hand on his shoulder. “Haven’t you heard of personal space dude?”

The guy smirks. “You weren’t saying that when I was sucking you’re dick"

Oh makes sense now. Timmy shrugs off the hand and continues to put on his sunscreen.

“Do you need something?”

“Do you need help with that?”

He can hear the smugness in his voice and that just irritates him even more. “Dude, fuck off” his next words slip out without a thought, “I have a boyfriend so you’re wasting you're time”

He wants to take them back as soon as he says it. But not because they are not true, he wants to them back because him and Armie know that if their friends begin to suspect that they are with someone, they will want to meet that said person.

If their friends find out about their relationship, the more likely their families will find out.

They can’t risk it.

But Timmy really liked saying that he has a boyfriend, out loud.

“Oh yeah, so soon? I thought you were with that Lily something, guess you move on quick. So, where is he?”

Timmy sighs and stands up. “None of you’re fucking business” With that he gets up and begins to walk away, heading towards the house.

“We’ll see about that Timmy!”

Timmy flips him off without a glance back and sighs in frustration. Fucking annoying dude.

He bites his lip, he knows what will make him feel better.

Well, who.

He takes out his cell phone as he enters the kitchen. 

JUNE 14 10:08 A.M

**My baby**: hey what r u doing?

JUNE 14 10:15 A.M

  
**Yours**: Just got out of the shower;-)

**Yours**: What are you doing?

Timmy licks his lips.

He can just picture how Armie might have a towel wrapped around his waist. The droplets of water clinging to his chest hair, dropping to his abdomen.

Oh fuck. He can feel himself grow hard.

He leans against the kitchen counter and takes a deep breath.

JUNE 14 10:20 A.M

**My baby**: At Ansel’s pool party, in his kitchen

**My baby**: just picturing the way you must look right this moment

**My baby**: delicious

He doesn’t text for a few minutes so he’s about to text him again when -

JUNE 14 10:26 A.M

**Yours**: I jerked off to the thought of you when I was in the shower

Oh God. Armie is trying to fucking kill him. Before he can respond he hears another ping.

JUNE 14 10:27 A.M

**Yours**: we were both in the shower, you against the wall

Timmy puts his phone down on the kitchen counter and continues reading.

JUNE 14 10:29 A.M

**Yours**: I had my lips wrapped around your cock, you’re hands were pulling my hair so hard

Timmy slides his hand into his trunks and grabs his dick, he can already feel precum leaking out of hi- 

Another text comes through. 

JUNE 14 10:30 A.M

**Yours**: you started to fuck my mouth so hard I thought I was going to choke

Timmy bites his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. He begins to stroke himself, slowly.

JUNE 14 10:31 AM

**Yours**: oh God the way I was holding on to your hips, I knew I was going to leave a bruise

Timmy is stroking himself faster, his breath coming out in little huffs.

JUNE 14. 10:32 AM

**Yours**: and then when I started to lick your balls you made the most beautiful sounds

Oh fuck shit he’s so close fuck fuck fuck

JUNE 14 10:35 A.M

**Yours**: When you finally reached your peak, I kept drinking as much of your cum as I could

**Yours**: and the cum I didn’t drink I made sure to lick off your body

**Yours**: so sweet the taste of you

Timmy lets the words wash over him, he cums with such a force that to keep himself from moaning loud he sinks his teeth on his lower lip so hard he’s sure he’s bleeding.

As he’s coming down from his high he tightens his grip on the edge of the counter so he won’t fall to the floor even though that’s exactly what he wants to do.

His breathing is hard, his heart beating incredibly fast.

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.

He will not survive when he actually gets Armie’s mouth on him. He hears another ping.

JUNE 14 10:37 AM

**Yours**: Better now?

‘Asshole' he thinks fondly. He looks down at the mess he created.

Fuck.

  
Elizabeth pauses a few feet away from Armie. He’s sitting down, newspaper in hand, coffee on the table and the California sun hitting his hair in a way that makes it seem more blonde than it actually is.

A soft pang of hurt and regret hits her. After she tells him, she will not have a chance with him at any sort of relationship. She wants to turn around and just delay this for a few moments.

But she has to tell someone. And it has to be Armie first. She takes a deep breath and plasters a smile on her face. Which is not hard to keep when his eyes land on her and gives her a small smile.

They greet each other. He folds the newspaper he was reading, which she only manages to catch a glimpse of.

**Hammers v Chalamets**

She keeps herself from rolling her eyes.

That’s going to be another shit show. 

“You want to order some food?” he asks.

She feels a genuine smile cross her lips and nods. “That would be perfect"

She tells him what she wants and he goes inside the coffee shop. She stares after him. She can’t help it. He seems better compared to the last time she saw him.

He seems more relaxed, laid back. It’s a new look on him. Even when they were kids he still looked like a kid with something to prove.

She imagines this is how he looked when he lived in the Caymans away from his parents and the memories of the brother he lost.

Jealousy grips her when she notices a women in her thirties chatting him up.

He smiles, nods at whatever she’s saying but it doesn’t look like he’s flirting. Its more like he’s trying to be polite.

A few moments pass when he finally comes back. 

“Hey" He brings her a croissant sandwich and iced coffee. He has a muffin and three sandwiches with him.

“Hungry?” she asks, amused.

“Starving”

Once he’s settled down they begin to eat in silence.

She knows he’s curious as to why she wanted to meet him, but she just needs a little time.

She can almost pretend that this is a date, and she let’s herself pretend.

For a little while.

She stops pretending until she can’t ignore the glances he keeps throwing at his phone and the soft smile that always appears on his face when he reads whatever text he just received.

She knows that smile. That’s the smile she gets when she sees him. If he’s not taken yet then he will be soon enough.

She wants him to stop. She wants him to look at her like that. But she has no right. Especially after what she’s about to tell him.

“Hey, I know you must be wondering why I asked you to meet me"

Armie just shrugs and continues to eat.

Her stomach is queasy, she’s not sure she’s going to be able to keep in the food she just consumed.

“Hey, are you okay?”

His blue eyes have a hint of concern in them. And its directed at her. She can’t help but bask in the fact.

“Actually, I was going to tell you earlier and I almost did but I just had to make sure”

“What’s going on Liz?”

Liz

He hasn’t called her that since she was twelve and realized she had feelings for him.

Well, whatever romantic feelings a twelve year can have at that age.

She’s so SO stupid.

“Umm it’s just that-" her voice shakes and she has to stop to compose herself. “uhh God this is harder than I thought”

She looks away from him. She just has to rip off the bandage.

“I’m pregnant”

Surprise then confusion flickers across his face.

“That’s good?” he asks unsure. “I had no idea you were with someone”

“I’m not"

Understanding dawns on his face.

“Oh I see” he grabs her hand in comfort. She really is trying not to blush at the action. She does not blush. “Well, listen you’re not the only twenty one year old woman that’s gotten pregnant, there are many single mothers out there and you have you’re twin and I’ll help you and okay maybe you’re father will be pissed but your mom…”

Her heart warms at the fact he’s trying to make her feel better. And she almost doesn’t tell him.

Almost.

“Its you’re father's ”

Her hand instantly goes cold.

There’s deafening silence surrounding them.

Then the silence is disrupted by a loud -

“What the fuck?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh so leave comments?? 
> 
> See you next week? 
> 
> 😅❤❤❤❤


	15. Shaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day continues on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you're comments and the patience and for sticking around, it means the world to me 😊

**"Its you, it's you, it's all for you, everything I do" **

There is a certain buzzing around his ear. Or maybe in his head. He’s not sure. He feels lightheaded, numb. ‘Its you’re fathers’ keeps floating around his mind.

Elizabeth’s words are finally settling in, creating a storm of emotions in him. Shock and anger being the stronger ones.

“What the fuck?!” He exclaims.

“Armie, please let me explain”

He wants to get up and walk away, leave her alone. But the tears in her eyes and the way her hands are shaking make him stop. This is the most vulnerable he’s ever seen her.

He makes himself sit still. Just the thought of Elizabeth and his fa-

Fuck!

“Explain then" he tells her.

“I ummm it was the night of you’re welcome home party" he notices that she has her hands curled together in front of her, her grip so tight he can see her hands going red. “I was a bit tipsy and he was just- it just happened!”

Fuck. He can’t do this. His father for fucks sake!

Elizabeth and his father.

Jesus.

Whatever anger he feels towards Elizabeth dwindles down and turns to his father.

That piece of shit. Cheating on his mom.

With Elizabeth!

“Armie?”

He needs to think. He takes a deep breath.

“Do you need to be somewhere right now?”

“umm yeah I-"

“Okay then go, I need to-" he pauses. “look I just need to think” he gets up and begins to walk away. As an afterthought he adds, “I’ll call you later"

He practically runs away from her.

Dick move?

Yes.

Does he care at the moment?

No. 

“Oh my gosh! Timmy! Yes my family love him, they are close friends”

He refrains himself from rolling his eyes.

Annoyance and jealousy creeping in on him.

Soirse's family are in the art business so of course he asked her if she knew about a gallery owner in Venice named Carlos and she lost her mind.

“He’s 25 And he has his own gallery!”

“Hes so hot!”

“So talented!”

“The next big thing!”

Blah Blah Blah  
The more Saoirse talks about the guy the more irritated and worried he gets.

Armie is going to be with this Carlos dude and he knows he shouldn’t worry about it but this dude wants something more with Armie.

Armie belongs to him.

And he belongs to Armie.

Fuck this hiding around!

He sighs in irritation.

But thoughts of earlier today fill his mind and he feels himself grow warm. And it has nothing to do with the sun.

“What are you thinking about that’s got you so smiley”

He looks at Saoirse who is laying down on the lounge chair beside him.

“Just things” he shrugs and puts his sunglasses on.

“Does things have to do with Andy?”

He frowns. “I don’t know who that is"

“The guy who has had his eyes on you since this morning “ she nods behind him and he turns around.

Oh, asshole guy. He winks at Timmy but he just ignores him.

He better stay away from him, he has no patience for idiots anymore.

“I don’t know who that is and don’t care to find out" he closes his eyes and sighs. “I’m now going to go sex free”

He can feel her stare but he continues to have his eyes closed, hiding behind his sunglasses. He can’t let her find out that hes not entirely telling the truth.

He will absolutely be fucking someone but only one person for the entire rest of his life.  
It should scare him, the thought of being faithful to one person. He’s always being “free.”

But it doesn’t.

Its Armie. How can he be scared? Hes… everything he needs and will ever need.  
Of that he’s sure.

“Oh you are not” Saoirse finally says. “You like sex too much"

“How about this, I won’t have sex until I’m in a serious relationship with someone”

“Okay, sure Timmy, sure”

He wants to smirk but he makes sure nothing is giving him away. He checks his phone and sees he has a voicemail from his mother and a missed call from… Armie?

Armie rarely calls him. They prefer to text or facetime. 

JUNE 14 12:45 PM

**My baby**: sorry I missed your call, are you okay?

JUNE 14. 12:55 PM

**Yours**: yes

**Yours**: I’ll let you know tonight

JUNE 14 12:56 PM

**Yours**: sorry to bother you

He frowns in confusion. ‘Sorry to bother you?’ what the fuck?

JUNE 14 12:57PM

**Yours**: are u sure ur okay? You are NEVER a bother to me my love

“Everything okay?”

He smiles tightly at Saoirse. “Yes" he gets up. “I’ll be back"

He goes inside the house and locks himself in one of the downstairs bathroom.

He calls Armie.

“Hey" his voice on the other line is breathless.

“Hi, what’s wrong?”

There’s a pause. “sorry I’m jogging just-"

“Its 95 degrees and you’re jogging, wait you jog?” He knows that’s not important but he wants to know everything about Armie. Even the tiniest of detail.

There’s a sigh. “I used to but I guess I’m going to begin again”

There’s a lull in the conversation. He bites his lower lip, he wants him to just tell him what’s bothering him but he knows that Armie has to be the one to open up first.

“How do you know something is wrong?” Armie asks, his voice coming out softly.

'You have become a part of me, Armie. What you feel I feel' He wants to say. 

“I just know my love”

“I wish you were with me right now so you could kiss me and touch me "

He closes his eyes and sighs. The thought of kissing him, his fingers touching his sweaty golden skin makes his desire for him even stronger.

“Me too” he breathes out. “Me too"

“I’ll explain tonight?”

“Okay my love"

He hears Armie sigh. “Just hearing you’re voice is making me feel much better, I can’t wait to see you tonight”

‘I love you’ is on the tip of his tongue. But he’s not going to say that for the first time over the phone.

“See you tonight” he promises.

That seems so long from now and an idea begins to form in his mind.

Reckless?

Yes.

But he’s going to do it.

For armie, anything. 

“Can you hurry up?”

Armie rolls his eyes and sends a quick text to his mother that he won’t go to dinner tonight. He can’t face her tonight. He just wants to go straight to Timmy.

“I’m going, fuck Nick"

He doesn't want to be here. How much he wishes he could just be with Timmy. To see him whenever he wants to. To feel his touch, his warm skin, everything about him just calms him down. 

They enter the gallery and Carlos greets them with a huge smile. “Welcome!”

He hugs Nick and then Armie.

He’s not going to pretend that he’s not impressed with the place. He knows a little bit about Art (he has to considering his family owns a museum) but his knowledge is superficial.

“I’m about to exhibit some new work but let me give the both of you a little sneak peek'

As Carlos begins to give them a small tour of his gallery he realizes that Carlos still has a hand on his bicep.

He shrugs it off and Nick gives him a look.

He just shrugs back. He’s fucking taken.

The small tour is cut off when people begin to trickle in. As the space is getting more packed it becomes more livelier.

Carlos puts on a show for a little while.

“He’s cool huh"

He turns to Nick. “He’s all right I guess”

“You guess?” Nick splutters out. “He’s like you’re fucking dream guy"

A server comes and offers them drink. Armie refuses but Nick takes one.

Carlos comes back with an apologetic smile.

“I am so sorry for leaving you” his smile directed at Armie.

“Don’t worry, we were fine” he responds, curtly.

He feels Nick elbow him. He wants to laugh. If he were single and not irrevocably smitten with Timmy he would give this guy a chance.

They continue to chat, Carlos directing questions at him. At some point, fucking Nick leaves him with a wink.

Carlos is a very touchy guy and he tries to lean away from his touch but it turns out he’s also very persistent. He’s not sure if he doesn’t notice him leaning away or if he’s pretending to not notice.

People come towards Carlos and chat with them (mostly Carlos) since Armie is itching to leave and just gives them a smile and a nod.

He hears someone behind them say ‘what a cute couple’ and that’s when he decides he needs to go. He's had enough. It's been a long fucking day and there's only one person he needs. 

“You think their together?”

He doesn’t hear what the girl responds because his body goes still.

What that hell?

“Are you okay?” Carlos leans in and puts a hand on his lower back. 

He looks at Carlos and their faces are close but all he can think of is ‘What the fuck?’

“I’m sorry to bother you” an Irish accent interrupts them. “I’m a huge fan of yours, my name is Saoirse Ronan"

Armie looks away from Carlos, his eyes skimming over the Irish girl and landing on -he takes a deep breath-

Timmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Timmy thinking??? 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment if you'd like ❤
> 
> See you next week!


	16. You Are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fun... and a confession ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Update!!!!! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments 🥰
> 
> All mistakes are mine, enjoy!

**"You are the best thing, that's ever been mine" **

He wants to scratch his eyes out.

Actually, He wants to push them away and tell that Carlos dude to fuck off from his man.

“Mine, mine, mine, mine' he keeps repeating over and over in his head.

“Are you listening to me?” Saoirse's voice cuts through his thoughts.

“Yeah"

Of course he knows that she doesn’t believe him but he doesn’t care. The jealousy and possessiveness he’s feeling is beginning to overwhelm him, he takes a deep breath.

He tries to focus on what Saoirse is saying but he can’t help but steal quick glances.

The way Carlos is standing so close to his Armie, the way his hand brushes against his arm, how he sometimes leans in is making his blood boil.

“oh my gosh I didn’t know Carlos was with someone, aren’t they a cute couple?”

Timmy almost snaps.

Almost.

Instead he asks, “You really think they make a cute couple?”

“Yes, come on let’s go say hi"

He doesn’t really hear Saoirse because he’s too focused on how close Carlos is leaning towards Armie.

Why isn’t he moving away?

She drags him and his heart begins to race.

Is Armie upset with him?

He didn’t sound upset earlier, was he faking?

He realizes that Saoirse is heading towards them and he tries to stop her but she keeps moving without hesitation. “I'm sorry to bother you, I’m a huge fan of yours, my name is Saoirse Ronan”

Fuck. He notices the way Armie tenses and how Saoirse’s smile falters. Her grip on his arm even tighter.

Shit. He didn’t think this through. Why didn’t he realize that she might bump into Armie? Fuck. He’s a fucking idiot.

Armie’s eyes lock on his. He can see the confusion and the fear in his eyes. He gives Armie a once over, making sure that he really is okay.

“Oh Ronan Yes, I know you’re parents, how are they ?”

“Great, thank you, I brought my friend Timothée he was very excited to see you’re work for the first time”

Carlos looks at him.

Timmy puts his most pleasant smile. “Nice to meet you, you’ve got great art in here"

“Thank you Timothée” they shake hands. “French?”

“Oui" he responds in flawless French. “Le čoté de mon père"

“I’m afraid my French is a little bit rusty” Carlos says with an embarrassed laugh. “Spent most of my time in London and Spain and Ireland”

He refrains himself from rolling his eyes.

Nice, pretending to be embarrassed while also boasting.

Armie clears his throat. His blue eyes a little bit darker. “He said, ‘Yes, my dad’s side’ ”

Timmy licks his lip. Oh man, he understands French, good to know.

It seems he’s not the only one impressed because Carlos is looking at Armie with a smug smile.

Saoirse is not. “Well, I’ll speak with you later when you’re not so" she gives Armie a once over. “not so busy"

She pulls Timmy away before he can say anything.

“I’m so sorry Timmy, I didn’t know he was going to be here, we can leave if you’d like"

He stops and doesn’t budge when she pulls him. “What is it?” she asks with a small frown.

“He didn’t do anything you know, it was his family”

“Yeah and he’s part of that family, the family that hurt you”

He knows she cares for him. But Armie should not be held accountable for the actions of his parents.

Neither should he.  
He catches Armie heading towards the exit but before he reaches the exit he turns a left.

“Hey, we should stay, I’ll stay out of his way" he squeezes her arm softly. “You should enjoy this, and I’m curious to see more”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m just going to head out and get some air, I’ll be fine”

She reluctantly agrees. He makes sure that Saoirse is distracted before he follows the route Armie took. 

Armie splashes some water on his face.

What the hell was Timmy thinking?

He wants to be upset but seeing him was like a breath of fresh air. He makes everything so much better.

He sighs and dries his hands. He’s about to open the door when suddenly it’s being pushed. He steps back and Timmy walks in with his teeth sinking into his lower lip.

He watches as Timmy closes and locks the door. Its… weird, seeing him outside the little space that they have created for themselves.  
Timmy is the one to break the short silence.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t wait until tonight to see if you were really okay"

He feels a rush of love and gratitude towards him that its overwhelming.

“Armie?” his voice is filled with a hint of concern.

He takes one large step forward and captures his lips with his own.

His hands make their way to his curls and he pushes him against the door.

Timmy moans and Armie takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Their tongues caressing and sometimes fighting for dominance.

He pulls back but quickly attaches his lips to Timmy’s neck. His hands now holding on to his hips instead.

“Fuck" he hears Timmy mutter. “Armie"

He licks the hollow of his throat and bites into his delicious flesh.

Timmy hisses and bucks his hips.

He’s so fucking in love with him.

He finally pulls back and stares onto his green eyes. Their both panting, his heart is racing.

He touches Timmy’s lower lip, so wrecked.

He slightly frowns when he sees he has a small laceration. “What happened here?”

Timmy closes his eyes and leans his head back against the door. “I made myself bleed from biting my lip too hard while I was jerking off to your texts earlier today”

He’s already half hard but hearing him say things like that –

“I guess you’re not upset?”

He shakes his head. “No, I needed you"

Timmy nods and licks his lips absedmidently.

Suddenly, his lips are on his neck.

Armie moans and throws his head back, letting Timmy bite, suck and lick all he wants while holding on to his hips.

When Timmy pulls back he breathes out, “Now, he is going to know that you already belong to someone else" he bites his chin. “You are mine”

He’s about to ask who he’s talking about but then he remembers how Carlos was all over him.

“Yours" he whispers. He kisses him again, this time gently pushing Timmy against the door.

“Armie are you in here?”

They both freeze, lips still together.

Armie pulls back and cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He’s not sure why he wants to laugh, maybe because of the ridiculousness of them getting caught in a public restroom of all places.

“Its Nick" he mouthes to Timmy.

Timmy has a small smile and points behind him.

He turns and sees that Timmy is pointing to a window.

“You first" he mouthes.

Timmy nods in agreement. 

“Hello?!” Nick twists the lock.

Armie and Timmy are trying to keep themselves from snickering as they spring into action.

“Hey, I don’t think he’s in there, you’re bathroom is lock" Nick says.

Carlos frowns. “That's odd"  
‘Yeah, odd’ he thinks. He follows him to the bathroom and Carlos takes out a key to unlock the bathroom.

Theres no one.  
There’s only two stalls and the doors are wide open.

Empty.

“I swear I saw him enter here and didn’t come out"

Carlos shakes his head in confusion and walks out and he’s about to do the same when he notices the window open.

Armie is tall enough to reach that.

‘He did not'

His phone chimes.

JUNE 14 6:30 PM

**Dumbass: **hey I left wasn’t feeling well

**Dumbass:** sorry

‘Sorry my ass' he thinks. That dumbass left.

JUNE 14 6:32 PM

**FUCKER:** You were feeling SO bad you had to leave through the window?

He sighs in frustration. What is going on with Armie? He’s been acting cagey, secretive, uptight, he's not like that.

But him leaving through a window is definitely him.

He probably found himself someone to take home.

“Saoirse is pissed but I think she’s more worried about me" Timmy mumbles against Armie’s chest. He can’t get enough of his skin.

“Yeah, well Nick knows I totally ditched him”

They ordered Uber select, and now they find themselves in the back of an Audi.

Armie has an arm around his shoulder, both of them too drunk on each other to care that they left together.

Through the fucking restroom window.

He rubs his face against his chest hair and he feels Armie chuckle. “You have a thing for my chest hair?”

Armie caresses his hair and he practically purrs against his chest. “Yes" he hisses with a lick on his chest hair.

Armie pulls his hair back and kisses him with such a ferocity that makes him want to give himself to him right there in the backseat of this fucking uber.

“I want you to fuck me" he whines.

Armie growls and begins to bite his neck.

God, he wishes he could have Armie’s lips all over his body.

He’s not sure exactly what happened afterwards because Armie unzips his jeans, grabs his dick and his brain turns to mush.

He remembers bits and pieces.

Such as how the music got louder and the window between the driver’s seat and the passenger seat slid close, giving them a sense of privacy.

He remembers the way Armie’s hands kept stroking him, how his moans kept being drowned out by his lips, how sensitive he was to every touch, how he wanted more.

Always more more more.

He remembers warning him that he was going to cum , his eyes rolling to the back of his head when suddenly Armie’s lips were on him, drinking him down even after the fact.

It takes him a moment to fully come back to the present.

“That was intense” he finally mumbles against his shoulder. His body feeling lethargic.

“And delicious” Armie softly kisses his temple. “You sleepy?”

He just hums in response and sleepiness overtakes him.

“Hey baby" kiss on his forehead. His nose. His cheek.

His eyes flutter open, body feeling like its floating on air.

His eyes meets Armie, they are so blue, especially in the dark.

In the dark?

“What time is it?” his voice coming out groggily.

Armie chuckles. “Midnight” He then kisses his forehead then his lips. “I had to carry you and everything”

Realization of what happened hits him in full force. He sits up. “oh fuck Armie you literally gave me a handjob in the backseat of an uber and you drank my cum” He covers his face in horror. “poor guy"

“He didn’t see anything, plus I took care of it"

“Took care of it?”

Armie heads towards the mini fridge and returns with some fruit and a water bottle.

“Yes, I took care of it”

He doesn't add anymore and Timmy doesn't ask. He knows what that means. 

Armie settles down beside him, turning on the lamp.

He leans against him, takes a bite of a peach and sighs. “We were reckless”

Armie just nods. They stay like that, sitting up, shoulder to shoulder, Armie occasionally stealing bites out of his peach. He doesn’t mind.

It’s nice.

“I’ve been thinking” Armie suddenly says, his voice breaking through the companionable silence. His eyebrows pinched, he sighs. “never mind"

“Hey, no tell me" Timmy puts the fruit bowl aside and straddles him. He cups his face in his hands and kisses his sweetly. “What’s going on?” he whispers.

Armie’s features soften, his blue eyes locking onto his green eyes. His hands, roaming all over his body. He feels the goosebumps rise on his skin.

“You know, I am in love with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments if you'd like ❤


	17. You are in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and someone unexpected finds out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine ❤

**"You can hear in the silence, you can feel it in the way home, you can see it with the light out... you are in love" **

Throughout the car ride, he thought it.

When he carried him inside, he thought it.

When he watched him sleep for hours, he thought it.

Even though a lot had happened today, at the end of the day that’s all he thought about.

Instead of being nervous, afraid, he let the feeling settle into his skin, his heart, his soul and just let it be.

“What?” Timmy asks, breathlessly.

He continues to caress his body, his fingertips trying to memorize everything.

“I am in love with you" he repeats. Sure. Strong. “So in love with you, I can’t really remember me before you, you’re not just a part of me, you are me"

Timmy drops his hands from his face, settling onto his chest, over his heart. He can see his stunning green eyes begin to well up with tears. “I am love with you too, I love you so much Armie, that I’d follow you anywhere without question because the thought of being without you is so unbearable”

They both lean in to share a kiss. His hand settles on the nape of his neck and deepens the kiss. He wants to taste everything he has to offer.

Timmy pulls away, his eyes a tender look to them. “If the time comes, will you?”

He doesn’t have to ask to know what he’s asking. He’d been thinking it too.

“Yes, I would leave with you"

Timmy gives him a stunning smile, once that makes him seem so childlike, so gorgeous, an angel.

“Yeah? Promise?”

“Timmy, I would leave tonight, if you’d ask" he means it. “I promise” he will keep this promise.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

He moans. The back of his head hitting the headboard.

He wants to close his eyes but he also wants to see him.

He wants to see how Timmy takes him in his mouth.

He grips Timmy’s curls tighter, and keeps his eyes open.

He looks like an angel, shirtless, licking him, sucking him, moaning.

He slowly begins to thrust his hips, enjoying the way be feels inside Timmy’s mouth. “I can’t wait until my cock is buried inside of you" he moans out.

Timmy responds by moaning louder. He begins to fuck his mouth harder, his baby eagerly letting him.

When he cums, Timmy drinks it like someone who is dying of thirst. Then he kisses the inside of his thighs and buries his nose in his pubic hair. “You’re so hairy everywhere, I love it so much, I love you”

Amusement and affection spread throughout him. “Come here" he says, with open arms.

Timmy crawls on top of him, straddling him.

He notices that his boxers are wet.

Timmy flushes. “I havent cummed like this since middle school"

Armie chuckles. He kisses him, the taste of himself still on his baby’s lips.

“Why did you wake me up like this?” he asks softly. “Not that I’m complaining”

“I swear I wasn’t snooping, but I saw you’re test results on you’re Phone, the text came through half an hour ago"

Oh yeah, he had forgotten about that. He had gotten himself tested almost two weeks ago.

“Mine won’t come through until next week"  
Before he can respond there’s a knock on the door.

They both freeze.

“Hey, Armie, I know its early but uhh you’re uncle is here" Ashton calls out.

"Its 6 am what the fuck?" Timmy whispers.

He can hear some shuffling outside of the door and the distinct voice of his uncle telling Ashton to ‘go back to sleep, I got it from here.’

Timmy is off of him, changing out of his boxers and putting Armie’s.

Fuck. That’s hot.

“Armie?” the knock is a bit more insistent.

“Coming!” He responds, getting out of his bed and putting on some joggers.

Timmy is already dressed, gives him a quick kiss on the lips and leaves past the glass door.

Armie takes a deep breath, kicks Timmy’s boxers under the bed opens the door.

His uncle Luca gives him a smile. “Good morning, we need to talk" His uncle just walks in past him and looks around.

He will never understand how he can look so put together so early.

“Umm sure" suddenly feeling self conscious, he scratches the back of his head and closes the door. He quickly throws a tshirt on.

His uncle just stands there and looks at him.

He needs to get some chairs.

“Do you want the good news or bad news first?”

He sighs. And now he has to deal with real life. “Bad news"

“Extended family are arriving, cousins, aunts, uncles etc."

“Oh fuck"

“Exactly my thoughts”

He already feels a headache coming.

“When?”

“Tomorrow morning they are arriving, they will stay for the month, maybe more maybe less"

“Fuck"

“Yes, now to the good news, Greta will be arriving soon and I brought something of yours from the island, its outside”

He brightens up when he hears that Greta is coming.

“Oh and cover that hickey”

His hand flies to his neck and smiles sheepishly. “right"

His uncle looks at him in the eye. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Yes. Of course. But he can’t tell him about how he’s in love with Timmy an- fuck Elizabeth. He forgot.

He looks away and clears his throat. “Nope"  
“Okay, I’ll see you tonight” He leaves. Armie is about to follow him when from the corner of his eyes he notices something glinting on his bed.

Car keys.

“No way" A huge grin breaks out.

He heads out and there he see his 1959 red Cadillac. 

He'd won this baby during his extracurricular activities. He's had it for two years and it's his baby. 

Well, second baby. 

He can't wait to get Timmy in it. 

Preferably naked. 

His milky skin would look so beautiful against the dark leather- 

Fuck. He's so whipped. 

No, in love. 

Yes. 

  
“Thanks for feeding me" Timmy chews that last bit of his cereal.

Ansel snorts. “I’m hardly feeding you"

Timmy feels refreshed. Reenergized. He still can’t believe that yesterday and this morning actually happened.

He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t realize that Ansel is looking at him with an odd expression on his face.

“What?”

“You are in love, aren’t you ?”

Timmy clears his throat. “What?”

He schools his face into not giving anything away. 

“Is that why you were so afraid when that picture with you and Lily got out?”

“I wasn’t afraid” he automatically says, internally cringing at how defensive he sounds.

“Yes, you were, was it because you are with someone?”

Timmy avoids looking at him. Is he so obvious?

God, what the fuck? He needs to get it together!

“Who is it?”

“I’m not" he says, firmly.

Ansel leans in and catches his eyes. “Saoirse doesn’t know so it must be someone you’re not supposed to be with”

“Ansel I’m not with anyone”

Ansel is not letting up though and his anxiety is building up.

“Is it a teacher? Someone much older than you?”

“Ansel stop”

“A politician? Someone married?”

His suggestions getting more and more ridiculous. Timmy gets up from the table and begins to walk away.

“One of you’re cousins? A serial killer? Fuck Timmy, why are you afraid? Who can’t you be with that’s got you so-"

He’s opening the door when he feels the air in the room change. He turns around and the expression on Ansel’s face is confusion mixed with a look of realization.

His heart is hammering against his chest.

“What?”

“Is it Ashton?”

Who the fu- oh Armie’s friend.

Too close. Too fucking close.

“Its just Ashton why would y- oh"

Please don’t say his name. He should just leave. But he can’t move.

Why can’t he move?

Oh _please_ please don’t say his name.

“Is it the Hammer kid? Armie?”

His mouth goes dry. How the fuck did Ansel reach that conclusion?

“That’s a yes then, so what’s the matter? He’s a cool guy"

What?? What’s the matter? He’s a cool guy?

What the hell? He finds his voice again.

“You’ve met him?”

“Yeah, remember when Will and I went on vacation to the bahamas two years ago?”

Timmy and Saoirse went to Ireland instead.

“Yeah?”

“Well we also went to the Caymans and we met him there, bad ass guy he is"

He is baffled. What the fuck?

Ansel walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

His face serious.

“If I hadn’t met him, I probably would’ve told you that you’re being an idiot and its risky considering the history between you’re families but he’s genuinely a cool guy Timmy” A glint of mischievous appears in his eyes. “fuck he’s so bad ass like the shit he did man, I had such a crush on him, still do" Ansel pats him on the shoulder and is chuckling as he walks away “so awesome!”

Timmy is left standing there, more confused than ever.

The clanging of the utensils is ringing around the dining room.

He can’t look at his mother, which is definitely making this dinner more uncomfortable than it should be. Added with the tension between his mother and Uncle Lucas this dinner is-

“Pepperdine called" his mother finally breaks the silence. “They are still waiting for a response”

Oh my god he does not want to get into this conversation right now. He begins to chew his food slower so he doesn’t have to answer.

“Armie, I would rather you stay here with me and go to Pepperdine, but you’re father and I won’t mind if you want to go to Washington instead”

Anger wells up inside of him at the mention of his father. “I don’t care what he wants, I still have offers from Stanford, UCLA, Harvard I can go anywhere” he snaps.

He gets up from the table. “I’ve lost my appetite”

But before he walks away his mother says,

“There’s a charity ball coming up, the theme is masquerade, get fitted for that"

As he’s walking away the last thing he hears is his uncle say to his mom, “Now, let’s talk about you’re situation”

. . . . . . . . . . 

“Hi”

Armie throws his shirt to the side and turns around. Timmy is shifting his feet, nervous energy coming out in waves.

“Hey" he quickly kisses him on the lips.“What’s going on?”

“My friend Ansel knows about us"

He feels his heart drop.

Timmy begins to pace. “He just found out, Armie. He says he doesn’t care since he already knows you but fuck I’m kind of terrified because if one person knows then most likely others will begin to reach our families" he finishes in one breath.

He tries to calm down his beating heart.

Processing the words that Timmy rushed out.

“Wait, I know him?”

Timmy nods, his curls bouncing. “Yeah, apparently you met two years ago on the island?”

Armie scrunches up his forehead. Ansel? Has he met Ansel before and just doesn’t- oh Ansel! A vague memory of him comes to mind.

“Oh yeah, I remember him" he scratches the back of his head. The sound of sirens and tires fill his mind. “He’s a cool guy"

Timmy steps closer to him and wraps his arms around his waist, settling his chin on his chest. Those gorgeous eyes looking up at him. “So, how exactly do you know him?”

“oh man" he settles his hands on Timmy’s hips. “I was sort of into racing and Ansel used to bet on me"

“Racing? Street Racing?” Timmy asks surprised, and he thinks he sees a little glint of awe in his eyes.

“Yes" he says with a light chuckle. “illegal street racing”

“Fuck off" Timmy kisses his chest. “that’s so hot"

He leans down and kisses him, leisurely. He will never get tired of his lips.

“I love you" He whispers and kisses him again.

Timmy hugs him tighter and a small moan escapes his lips that send goosebumps all over his body. “I love you too" he responds in between kisses. “I’ll never get tired of saying that"

He pulls Timmy to bed, both of them shirtless, bodies as close as they can get while half clothed.

Timmy is laying on top of him, like a blanket and keeps dropping kisses on his chest while they talk.

He finally tells him about Elizabeth. Timmy doesn’t say anything just keeps caressing his arms and chest.

As he’s telling the story he realizes that he’s not as upset as earlier. Its almost as if having Timmy in his arms helped sooth that anger he was feeling.

This is love, isn’t it?

He wants to bottle up this feeling and keep it forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave if a comment if you'd like ❤


	18. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... I didn't write this chapter, this chapter wrote itself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU'RE LOVELY COMMENTS!!! 
> 
> I have changed the chapter count, I know it's less than before but to be honest it might be 25-28 chapters, we will see. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**"All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe, hold my love in his hands..." **

The morning started out fine. Great actually. He had woken up wrapped in Armie's arms, the heat from his body warming him up from head to toe. The sun was still an hour from rising and he had laid there, watching him sleep. 

Armie then stirred awake and gave him a delicious blowjob that left him a blubbering mess. They laid there, sharing lazy kisses for a few minutes until Timmy had to leave.   
Something he’s always reluctant to do. He wishes that they could wake up late and just cuddle without worries.   


He had finished up tying his shoes, he leaned over to where Armie was (he was lying down with the duvet reaching his hips, a small smile playing along his lips, eyes still groggy) and dropped a kiss on his lips. 

And then the knock on the door happened. It was the glass door that he always snuck out of. 

Before they could react the knocking got louder and a voice had said, “Armie, I need to speak with you and I’m assuming Timothée is in there with you, I would like to speak with him too" 

It was Armie’s uncle, the thick Italian accent recognizable. 

And here they are, waiting for – well, anything. 

This man, he’s not physically intimidating, but there’s something about the way he carries himself that demands attention.

“Of course you two happened” 

He feels Armie grab his hand and he laces their fingers together. In spite of the circumstances, he feels his insides warm up. 

“Uncle-" Armie starts his uncle shakes him off. 

“No, It was only a matter of time, you’re families can’t seem to stay away from each other” He sighs and holds out a key. “This is a key to my place, you’ll be safer there than here, especially now" 

Timmy is baffled. Who the fuck is this man and how long has he known? And why is helping them? 

Armie reluctantly takes the keys. “Why are you doing this? And what do you mean especially now?” 

“I found out you’re grandparents are also coming and you’re father, all eyes will be on everyone, it will be safer if you two stay away from each other for a while" 

Timmy feels Armie’s grip tighten. 

“I couldn’t help you’re siblings, not in time at least, so please be careful and before you ask yes I knew they were seeing each other” his tone changes to wistfully. “They were so close to escaping” 

Timmy’s throat feels dry, but he manages to ask, “How did you find out about us?” 

“You’re mother” Luca turns to Armie. “has been distracted lately so I’m receiving you’re security reports, including who has been spotted around you” 

He feels Armie tense. 

“Just because you can’t see them doesn’t mean they are not there my boy, I have to go. You’re cousins are arriving, I suggest you two stay away from each other for now or find a way to stay together. And if you do decide to keep doing this, please stay at my place” 

They are left alone now. The silence on the room is defeaning. 

“Maybe we should take a break" Armie finally says. 

He feels a pain in his chest and pulls his hand away. “Seriously? That’s what you want?” 

“No, that’s not what I want but things are going get real ugly between our families, we can’t get caught together Timmy"

Timmy feels like throttling him. “Fuck, Armie, we should fight for this, for us, why would yo-“ 

“Timmy, please” Armie raises his hand to touch his cheek but he steps back. 

“Might as well just kill us then, because I'm all in and I thought you were too" 

He wants to yell, scream, and cry.

But he doesn’t do any of that. 

"Timmy, just for now” His blue eyes are pleading with him. “Just until we figure out what we truly need to do" 

Timmy just shakes his head, hurt and disappointed. “Whatever Armie, let’s just be done with us" 

He leaves before Armie can see the tears that are running down his cheeks. 

Fear is something he was never familiar with.

Therefore, he never learned how to deal with it. He was in a bubble with Timmy and his uncle had popped it. 

He hadn’t meant to actually break up, just some time apart because they do need to find a solution where they can be permanently together.

Just the both of them.

No hiding. 

‘Let’s just be done with us' the words fill his mind and leave him with a pain that he can’t describe. 

“Hey" 

He looks up to see Greta smiling at him. 

“Hi" 

She sits next to him, “You’ve been in and out throughout the day, what’s going on with you, aren’t you’re happy I’m here?" 

He manages a smile. “it’s really fucking good to see you Greta"   
Before he can stop them, the tears begin to fall. 

“Armie…” 

She hugs him, and he sobs into her shoulder. 

. . . . . . . .

He heads downstairs with Greta by his side. 

In the family room there’s everyone.

His cousins, Alice (she’s 21 and is the only one he doesn’t hate) and Carson and Drew (they are a year younger than him and he fucking despises them, fucking twins.)

His aunt Tonya (His mothers sister) and uncle Brandon (younger brother of his father) but most importantly his grandparents. 

His maternal grandmother, Cecile who is 90 years old but looks fiftten years younger is chatting with his mother. 

While his paternal Grandfather, Armand Sr. Who is 95 and doesn’t look a day older than 80.

It’s very noticeable how both of his grandparents are very much away from each other, they can’t stand to be around each other.

Armie goes around and greets everyone. His grandma dotting him and his grandfather beaming at him. 

The whole family is there- well almost. His father is still yet to arrive. 

The dinner is lively, but everyone knows the real reason why they are in the same room. It’s a feat, since they are all scattered all over the states.

He barely pays attention though, he wants to close his eyes and drift off to a sleep, and when he wakes up he wants to have Timmy next to him. 

Once dinner is finished, his grandfather calls to him. They go into his mothers study, him with a cigar in hand. 

“I have decided, to the objection of you’re mother, to give you what is yours” 

“Which is?” 

“You’re inheritance” 

He doesn’t understand. He is supposed to get his inheritance until he’s 21. Why now? 

He doesn’t ask because his grandfather continues on. 

"This is my side of you’re inheritance, you’re parents have their own money saved up just for you. Luca tells me that you worked very hard to earn you’re keep while you stayed with him” 

Yeah, illegal street racing. 

“So I decided that it was time for you to be rewarded” 

He doesn’t know what to say, but knowing his grandfather, a shake of the hand will do.

So that’s exactly what he does.

. . . . . .

  
Later that night, much later, he stands near his bedroom window, twirling the key his uncle gave him.

Them. 

He can’t sleep. His mind restless, working overdrive. Is this worth it? 

This hurt, pain that he’s feeling? 

He knows that staying with his uncle will be much better. Especially since he has an influence over his parents that he can’t quite understand. 

The truth is, he’d rather die than feel like this, than to be without him. 

He knows what he has to do. 

Timmy stares at Armie’s text for ten minutes. 

June 16 2:00 AM

**Yours:** can we talk, please? 

He’s mad and hurt but maybe Armie does have a point. 

Maybe they do need a break. 

He doesn’t respond. 

He also ignores all the other texts that Armie sends the following days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me you're thoughts, I enjoy reading them ❤


	19. Journal Entry #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a short one guys but it does move the story a long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Thank you! I appreciate all the comments and kudos ❤
> 
> All mistakes are mine, enjoy!

* * *

**"I wish you would come back, wish I never hung up the phone like I did...wish you were right here, right now, it's all good, I wish you would" **

**Timmy**

It’s been four days and I hate myself for everyday that I ignore him. 

But I can’t bring myself to pick up the phone and just… call him. 

My self loathing is hitting an all time low. 

Fuck, my mom saw me right before she left for New York and I know she was worried about me.

But my appearance doesn’t match this empty hole that I have inside of me. 

Why did I do that?

He just wanted a break. 

I'm so stupid.

**Armie**

Every phone call and every unseen text is like a knife to my heart.

But isn’t this what I wanted? 

This is what a break means, right? 

No. 

This is definitely a break up. 

I want to die. 

**Timmy**

its been 4 days since he has stopped calling. 

And texting. 

The silence is becoming so unbearable. 

Numbness is slowly creeping in. 

I can’t breathe.

I can’t do anything. 

I’m sorry. Come back. I didn’t mean it. 

Armie. 

Please Please call again, I promise, I’ll pick up. 

_Please_

**Armie**

Life keeps going.

I fixed up my car. 

The one that uncle Luca brought back to me. 

She is a good one. 

It does make me sad that I won’t be able to see… 

Nevermind. 

I’m glad Greta is here. 

She’s keeping me from going to the deep end. 

I-

I dream of him. 

Of his smile, his eyes, his smell, it just makes me miss him even more. 

**Timmy**

I’m so so so stupid. 

Please forgive me armie. 

I can’t even forgive myself. 

I went to a party last night, 

That Andy guy was there. 

I almost caved to him.

We were dancing and I was drunk, so drunk. 

We started to grope, we went into a dark corner, he went down on me, but as soon as I felt his lips touch me... I puked on him. 

My body feels so dirty. 

Even though nothing happened. 

My body only craves you. 

I crave you. 

I need you so much. 

armiearmiearmie

**Armie**

I decided to live with uncle Luca. 

I have my own guesthouse. 

Greta is not staying with uncle Luca. 

Apparently the house is too big and lonely. 

When I told her I was moving in she was excited but she was already renting her own space for the month. 

Living with Uncle Luca is freedom. Just like it was back at the Caymans. 

Although, the security is tight. 

He has a private street, and the gates to get to the house have cameras that are monitored by security. 

And you have to get approved to go in.

Its… intense. 

In other news….

Elizabeth told her brother that she was pregnant. But she didn't tell him who the father is. 

He reacted… okay. 

I know that he might use it against her later on if she’s not careful. 

Father is home. I can’t stand the sight of him. 

Mother and him have been focusing on the campaign that will start pretty soon. 

I only hope that I am able to stay away from that mess. 

I had another sleepless night. 

It’s like I’m living in a nightmare. 

What the fuck am I supposed to do now?

Without him? 

What? WHAT? 

My life. 

I’m so tired. 

**Timmy **

Day thirteen and I look like the living dead. 

The following days after the party, Saoirse has been very supportive of me, she doesn’t ask any questions and I’m grateful for that. 

Ansel doesn’t even have to ask. 

Last night, I had my head on her lap, her hands caressing my curls, while my heart kept yearning for one specific person. 

I wanted him to be there with me. 

Holding me, caressing me, kissing me. 

She whispered to me, “I don’t know what’s going on Pony, but whatever pain you’re feeling, I hope you’re not bringing it on yourself” 

So I think - I think I’m going to call him. 

Or text him. 

Because I’m done being miserable. 

JUNE 27 7:00 PM 

**My baby:** Hey… ummmm we should talk

JUNE 27 7:01 PM 

**My baby:** if you want, you don’t have to talk to me of course 

**My baby:** <strike> I love you please talk to me </strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ready for the next chapter? Hopefully a reunion is coming... hopefully haha 
> 
> 😘❤


	20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I will update again so please enjoy this one , hopefully it won't be more than two weeks 😘❤ 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

**"I'll marry you with paper rings... you're the one I want" **

Timmy waits and waits for a response, the anxiety not letting him sleep. 

As the minutes and hours tick by, his hope keeps dwindling down.

He feels like he’s already dead. 

He wakes up the next day with a headache, his phone next to him and a blanket on top of him.

His face crusty with dry tears. 

He fell asleep on Saoirse’s couch, again. 

He sighs and rushes to see his phone. 

1 new message. 

His hands shake, and he takes a deep breath. 

JUNE 27. 5:30 AM 

**Yours:** Okay

**Yours:** I’ll text you the address 

He frowns at the time. What is he doing up so early? And what does he mean by address? 

Another text comes through with the address and a message that simply says ‘let me know when you want to meet" 

'Now's he wants to say.

And then the irrational fear of ‘what if he moved on’ fills his head. 

He wouldn’t, right? 

He shakes it off and sends a response.   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

The uber left him on a gated property. The gates opened automatically for him. 

He had to walk a trail for a few long minutes. It was just land and trees that he was passing. 

It was... peaceful. And it allowed him to think. 

A fountain comes into view, the palm trees and then the mansion. 

He almost stops, the place is so breathtaking.

So California with maybe some Italy architecture. 

As he gets nearer he sees a figure. 

With every fiber of his being he knows that its him. 

He stops when he reaches the front steps, and his heart stutters at the sight of him. 

Armie looks more broader, more tan, and more tired. 

“Hi" he breathes out. 

Armie gives him a small smile. “Hey, come in" 

Timmy can’t help but pause and look around the mansion. He has grown up in wealth but this is fucking wealth. 

This place is huge! 

And open and with paintings everywhere and plants all over the place. They end up in the backyard that can definitely fit two full houses, a pool in the middle, and several guest houses are scattered around. 

“What does you’re uncle do exactly?”

Armie chuckles and puts a hand on his lower back that makes him shiver. 

The hand is soon gone. Armie clears his throat. “He supposedly does real estate” 

“Supposedly?” 

Armie opens a door to one of the bigger guesthouses and motions for him to get in. 

He does. 

“Yeah, I mean he does but he also does other things, I don’t know, he’s just uncle Luca"  
Timmy smiles at the way he’s flustered. It’s so adorable.

“Is this where you’re staying now?” 

He looks around, it’s a really nice place. It’s big and spacious and so much sunlight. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t umm nevermid” 

“Right uhh" 

The silence that follows is not entirely uncomfortable but it is a loaded one, their just looking at one another. 

Timmy wants to wrap himself around him and forget the last two weeks ever happened. 

“I'm sorry" he whispers. 

Armie’s expression is pained. “Timmy yo-" 

“Fuck Armie, I’m an idiot, I -" he bites his lip, suddenly overcome with so much emotion. “I can’t be without you, I should’ve listened to you, we do need time to figure things out but-“ he wipes away the few tears that have begun to spill. “I just couldn’t believe it was so easy for you to suggest it just like that" 

Armie takes a step forward. “We do need time to figure things out, but I’m the stupid one because- he sighs in frustration. “We don’t need time away from each other, I was just worried, the way our siblings-" 

Timmy feels his heart clench at the pain he’s displaying.

He hates it. 

“I love you, I live for you, I _breathe_ for you, Timmy. I can’t be without you either. You’re worth everything to me” 

Oh my God. 

“Fuck, armie… you do realize that I exist only for you right? No one else but you will ever be right for me” more tears fall. “I love you so much that I ache for you when I’m not with you, I yearn for you all the time- I need you, I want you, I- " his voice breaks, the knot in his throat not allowing him to continue anymore. 

“My baby" Armie breathes out and Timmy whimpers like a wounded dog because fuck it that’s how he feels. 

Suddenly he’s in his arms, smelling his scent that always lulls him to sleep. 

Their lips are joined now, no tongues, just them enjoying the feel of each other all over again. 

They end up on the couch. Timmy is on top of him, kissing him.

He feels as if he’s being healed with every kiss, every touch, the two weeks thinking he had lost him feeling like a lifetime. 

Timmy had told him he had almost slept with someone, but in the end he couldn’t go through with it. 

That he couldn’t even get hard. 

Armie pictured him with someone else, having him, he almost drove himself crazy with jealousy until Timmy’s gentle touch on his face brought him back to the present. 

“You need" - kiss on his collarbone - “to sleep my love" -kiss on the lips -

He closes his eyes and sighs in contentment.

“I guess so" 

That’s a total understatement. He hasn’t been able to sleep at all. He is working on 4 maybe 5 (if he’s lucky) hours of sleep every night. That’s why he has taken to running and boxing. He knows he has been pushing his body to the limit, but it’s how he was able to not go completely crazy. 

They keep kissing, the sunlight illuminating the guest house. 

He feels himself drifting off to sleep, Timmy’s lips on every inch on his body the he can reach without moving. 

“….well?’ 

The sound of Timmy’s voice bringing him back. He opens his eyes, slowly. “What?” 

“I said” Timmy licks his collarbone. “Where you with anyone?” 

What an absurd question! As if he could be with anyone that’s not him. 

“No" he caresses his curls. “I was too paralyzed to even consider anyone else” 

To hear Armie say those words make him feel guilty. The fact that he was touched by someone that wasn’t Armie makes him shiver in disgust. 

Suddenly there’s a pounding on the door.

Timmy quickly gets off Armie who just looks annoyed. 

“Armie! Open up!” 

It’s a female voice. 

“Fuck, it’s Greta” Armie gets up and kisses his forehead. “Go upstairs, turn to your left, the largest room is mine" 

He agrees.

As he is going upstairs a pang of regret hits him. 

Greta, Armies friend. She’s here and he wasn’t with Armie when that happened. 

What else did he miss? 

He hesitates when he reaches the top of the staircase. He decides to not go into Armie’s room. Instead, he opts to stay behind the wall by the staircase.

The voices downstairs get louder. There seems to be more than two voices now. 

He hears Armie curse. “Who did this?” 

A Female voice (which he assumes is Greta) answers. “Mathieu Chalamet" 

What the hell? His cousin is here? When did he arrive? Oh God, the means the others are here too. 

Shit. 

There’s seem to be some shuffling around.

“Greta, clean up the wounds” he hears Armie order. “Nick, the first aid kit is in the bathroom” there’s seems to be more shuffling and grunting. “And you my dear cousin, what the fuck did you do?” 

“I was minding my own business-" 

“Tell the truth Carson" he hears Greta say.

“You know what? Shut up. What basically happened is while we were in line for the movies we saw Mathieu walk in with some friends, this idiot here began to taunt him and then Mathieu punched him and a fight broke out" 

He hears more chatter but he’s not paying attention anymore. 

Timmy feels his heart rate pick up. 

Shit. It’s been a while since both of their extended families have been in the same city. 

Is that why his mom flew to New York? To bring them here? 

Oh God is his dad here? 

Why does shit need to happen every time him and Armie are in a good place? 

“He needs to stay here" Greta says to him. 

Hell fucking no. He doesn’t want anyone here especially since he’s going to be spending more time with Timmy. 

“No" 

“Armie, Greta is right, he has to stay here. This can’t-“ 

He gives Nick the coldest stare he can muster. “No" 

He then looks at Carson who is on the couch him and Timmy were in a couple a minutes ago. 

Fuck. He wants everyone to just leave! 

“You decided to act like an asshole so you get yourself out of this one” He begins to walk away. “Close the door on your way out once you’re all done, I’m heading to my room” 

He hears Greta protest but he just ignores her and heads upstairs. He finds Timmy walking to his room. 

He sighs. 

He heard everything then. 

He follows him and locks his door. 

Timmy turns on his heels, his face twisted with concern. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know my cousins were here" 

He walks over to him and softly kisses him.

“it’s not your fault my baby" 

Timmy kisses him, deeper this time.   
He sighs into the kiss. It’s so good to be home again. 

He digs his fingers into those luscious curls and tugs it a bit.

Timmy moans.

He bites his lower lip and nibbles on it. He wishes he could just eat him up.

“Fuck" Timmy hisses. You kiss so good" 

Armie traces his swollen lips with his tongue.

“You taste so good" 

Timmy jumps him and they both stumble onto the bed, Timmy landing on top of him. 

He pulls himself up on the bed and Timmy straddles his waist, unbuttons his shirt and begins to kiss his chest. 

Jesus fuck. Timmy’s lips are sinful, making his body feel alive. 

He closes his eyes and allows himself to feel the pleasure that Timmy is giving him. 

He moans loud when he feels Timmy’s tongue lick his nipple and blows air on it. 

"I want you so bad" he hears Timmy mumble against his skin. “I always want you, Armie. Always" 

‘Yes me too baby’ he wants to say but his words die when Tim sucks his other nipple. 

He grabs Tim’s hips hard, hoping that he leaves bruises. 

He feels Timmy’s breath on his face now, “I wish I could ride you” he groans. “God, you’re so big Armie, just the thought of you in me makes me so hard” 

Timmy is going to be the death of him, of that he has no doubt. 

He opens his eyes and is met with Timmy looking down at him, his beautiful green eyes filled with lust, his curls falling on his face. 

“How much do you love me, Armie?” 

He moves his hands from Timmy’s hips and pushes his curls back. 

He admires the beauty of this angel. 

His angel. 

The curve of his nose, the shape of his lips, the little moles and freckles scattered across his face.

He’s not sure if he should tell him what he was going to if Timmy had answered his text message or his calls. 

"Armiiieee" Timmy whispers, an intense look in his eyes. “How much do you love me?” 

His response flows out, strong and sincere. 

“I want to marry you”

There’s a stunned silence from Timmy but he just continues.

“I want marry you then we will drive off in my red Cadillac, and I will take you somewhere far from here, and we will build a home, I’ll make love to you in every single room, we will fill it with children and grandchildren and we’re going to grow old together, and I will desire you and love you just as much as I do now, probably even more. That’s how much I love you Timmy" 

He feels his heart hammering against his chest, ready to fly out.

He sees a few tears stream down Timmy’s face. He gently wipes them with his thumb. 

“You don’t have to say anything yet obviously” he continues on, more softly. “but I just wanted you to know. Will you-" 

“Yes" 

Timmy’s response is just a breathless whisper, but it rings so loud in his ears. 

“Yes, I’ll marry-“ he suddenly sits up, still straddling him though. “Wait that was a proposal right because I don’t want to sound like an idiot right now an-" 

Armie pushes himself up and kisses him deeply. Making sure to put all of his love into the kiss. 

When he pulls away they are both breathless.

“Yes, that was a proposal” 

“Yes" Timmy whispers and kisses him. “Yes, Yes, Yes" he keeps repeating in between kisses. 

They end up tangled together in bed, in a fit of giggles. 

Happiness bubbling inside of his chest. 

Timmy is watching Armie sleep. 

He’s hypnotized by the way his chest moves up and down, the way his eyelids flutter when he’s dreaming. 

He’s hypnotized by his hair and the way they seem to change colors, sometimes it’s super blond and other times its darker. 

He’s hypnotized by his hands. Strong, capable hands and yet when they are on his skin they are incredibly tender. 

He gently traces his jawline, the contour of his lips, his nose, everything so well sculpted. 

Perfect. 

After they were done giggling like fools they kissed some more and fooled around a little bit but he could tell that Armie was tired. 

So he held him until he fell asleep. 

He couldn’t fall asleep though. His mind and heart still not settled. 

Is this even real? 

Is Armie even real? 

Can someone that is just made for him even exist? 

He places a soft kiss on his nose and sighs in contentment. 

He knows that’s he’s young, they both are, but he doesn’t care what others might think. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Armie. 

He’ll blindly follow him anywhere. 

FUUUUCK. 

How are they going to do this? 

When are they going to do this? 

The sooner, the better. 

Fuck, he’ll get married right now with him.

He just wants to disappear with him, live their lives. 

They’ll be able to do that soon. 

Very soon. 

A smile breaks out and he settles his head on Armie’s chest. 

When they get married, he’ll be home forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me you're thoughts! ❤


	21. Let's do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Tim get... familiar with one another 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly happy to be back!!! I can't promise another update for next week since life will be hectic because of the holidays but I will try!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine 💫

**"For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart  
For when you're lonely and forget who you are I'm missing half of me when we're apart"**

  
“Stay Still Timmy" 

He huffs but does as he’s told. 

Saoirse and his older cousin, Rosalie are helping with his suit that he’s supposed to wear at the charity ball. 

Everyone who matters is going, which means that he will see Armie there. 

And also his family. 

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. 

How is he supposed to stay away from the love of his life?

It’s going to be pure torture.

Saoirse and Rosalie step away and look at their work. 

“You look hot T" Rosalie comments with a satisfied smile. “I fucking rock" 

“She’s right Timmy" Saoirse gives him a bright smile. “Super hot" 

He fidgets under their stares but he can’t help but smirk when he looks at himself in the mirror. 

He chose well. 

And Armie is going to see him. 

Fuck, The ball can’t some soon enough. 

“You will not be photographed looking like this Carson!” 

His aunts shrill voice echoes throughout the family room. 

Carson had managed to hide the bruises for one day.

Little punk. 

He stifles a chuckle at his terrified expression. 

“Mom, makeup” Carson responds with a roll of his eyes. 

“Do not be a smartass with me right now, those Chalamet’s are a handful” 

Armie rolls his eyes and leaves the family room.   
He manages to avoid his father who has been acting completely weird and he doesn't want to deal with whatever is going on there.

As he almost escapes his uncle Luca stands in front of him, not letting him pass. 

“Yes?” he asks. 

"You should go back to my place, a friend of yours is waiting, wouldn’t speak to me at all" 

Friend of his? 

Definitely not Timmy. 

Greta is at a party, Nick is with her and Ashton is out of town. 

His uncle puts a hand on his shoulder. “Go, I’ll let everyone know you went back home because you weren’t feeling well" 

There’s something odd about his uncle right now. He’s way too tense. 

Armie nods once and leaves. He has an inkling on who it might be. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He opens the door to the main house and heads towards the living room. 

He stops when he sees Elizabeth sitting down, her face in her hands. 

“Elizabeth?” he slowly walks over to her. 

She looks at him. 

He stops. 

His heart dropping to his stomach. “What the fuck?” 

He reaches her and kneels in front of her. 

She has a busted lip and a cut on her cheek, which is also swollen. 

He gingerly wipes her tears. 

"What happened?” he asks softly. 

Elizabeth opens her mouth to say something but a sob escapes her lips instead. 

He hugs her while she cries on his shoulder. 

She looks at him and he thinks she’s about to say something when suddenly she kisses him. 

Armie's first instinct is to pull back but he realizes the she needs this. So he doesn’t pull back. He let’s her take comfort in the kiss.

Elizabeth pulls back. “I’ve lost you forever haven’t I?” she whispers. 

How do you explain that you can’t lose someone who was never yours? 

He sighs. “Elizabeth-“ 

She moves to kiss him again but this time he does pull back. 

Her face crumples in pain. 

He strokes her swollen cheek. He should just be honest. It’s not fair for her. 

“Maybe in a few years I would’ve married you, I would’ve learned to love you and we would have a good life and healthy children” 

A few tears fall from her eyes. “That’s all I ever wanted, to be with you but I got pregnant by your-“ she sighs in frustration. “I’m so stupid” 

“Elizabeth, I am in love with someone else” 

“In love?” Her voice in disbelief. “You?” 

“Yes”

“If you had never met this girl, and I would be just me without this baby, we would have a chance, right?” 

“Like I said before, maybe but -” he sighs, trying to find the right words. “I believe that I would be just settling, if you and I ever happened. We both deserve more than that" 

“You and this person are for real?” 

He hesitates to answer only because he doesn’t want to hurt her. “Yes, they are my…everything and much more than I deserve and ever will” 

She takes a deep breath. “Holy shit, no one had a chance with you. She’s a lucky girl” 

He doesn’t correct her. It’s better if she believes that. 

“Who did this to you?” he asks. 

He finally allows himself to really look at her swollen cheek. 

She bites her lip and rolls her eyes. “I told you’re dad about the baby" 

He thinks about how his dad was acting a bit off earlier today. That son of a bitch. 

He feels an anger inside of him, at any moment he's going to snap but not now.

He can't. 

He takes a deep breath, keeping his anger in check. “Okay, you told him today?” 

She nods in affirmation. 

“And what did he say?” 

“He’s forcing me to abort” 

He gently grabs her hand. “What do you want to do?” 

She sighs in exasperation. “I don’t know Armie, I just don’t know" 

“Okay, why didn’t you say anything to my uncle?” 

“I’m afraid you’re dad is going to make him force me to have an abortion” 

His uncle wouldn’t do that. He knows that. But he knows that there’s no point in telling her that. 

“Can I stay here?” she asks hesitantly. “just for tonight, please?” 

He hesitates. Timmy is supposed to come over tonight. 

But he can’t deny Elizabeth this. He’s not that much of an asshole. 

“Sure" he stands up. “but we need to get this swelling down” 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

It’s midnight in LA. The darkness and the silence serving as a cover for him. The water in the pool is a bit chilly on his feet. But it’s a warm night- well morning. 

Timmy’s face appears on his screen. His curls loose and framing his gorgeous face.

He has just finished telling what happened with Elizabeth. Including the kiss. “I loathe him Timmy” 

“I know love" his voice a calming lullaby to his ears. “I know, what is she going to do?” 

He sighs. “She doesn’t know but I'm going to help her regardless” 

A small smile grace Timmy’s lip. “I love you, Armie" 

Armie closes his eyes, letting the words wash over him. “I love you, Timmy" 

“You should rest, you look beat" 

“Its useless, without you by my side I won’t be able to properly sleep" 

Timmy let’s out a pained whine. “I hate this Armie, I hate being away from you all the time, I just need to be with you every day, every minute” 

He wants that too. He yearns that. And to see Timmy’s eyes pleading with him, full of –

“Let’s get married now" Timmy blurts out. 

He opens his mouth then closes it, his throat closing. 

“Now?” he asks in disbelief. 

“Well not now _now_ but I mean fuck I don’t know like soon?” he bites his lower lip. “Really, really soon?’ 

“Okay, the charity ball is in a week and half” he takes a deep breath. “The night before that, let’s get married” 

The childlike smile Timmy gives him lights up everything around him.

"Yes” he breathes out. “fuck Armie yes" 

Armie smiles, a full shit eating smile. His heart blooming with so much love for this boy. “Okay, okay, fuck I really want to kiss you" 

“Me too” Timmy then blows him a kiss. “I love you so much Armie, fuck I swear I can’t breath" 

"My baby" he breathes out. “Soon, we will be together forever, I promise” 

Timmy wakes up with his cell phone pressed up against his cheek. Its almost dead so he charges it. 

He stretches and smiles. His heart speeding up at the thought of last night. 

Married. 

He’s actually getting married! 

With Armie. 

He feels his insides soften. 

armie armie armie 

He can’t wait to begin forever with him. 

Shit. They have to get a marriage license. 

But they can't publicly be seen together. 

He bites his lips. So much to do in such little time. 

But no matter.

They will get it done.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

He finally arrives at Armie's place and there he is again waiting for him at the front steps. 

God, he’s so beautiful. He throws himself at him and kisses him. 

He pushes his tongue into armie's mouth and begins to lick him, trying to taste him, more and more. 

Armie pulls away and Timmy feels himself pout. 

“Fuck, baby, let’s go to my place” 

Timmy presses himself against Armie, he’s already half hard and he feels that Armie is not far behind. “Then hurry” he whines. 

Armie picks him up and he practically runs through the main house, the backyard to the guest house he’s staying in. 

All the while Timmy is kissing his jawline, his neck, leaving small bites. 

God, is it always going to be like this? 

Is he always going to lust for Armie? 

God, that would be sweet delicious torture. 

He’s so distracted by Armie and just trying to kiss him everywhere that he doesn’t realize they are in his bedroom until he’s been dropped on the bed. 

He lands with a soft ‘oof' and he doesn’t even get the chance to get comfortable when Armie begins to pulls his pants off. 

He looks like an animal going after his prey and Timmy is already hard thinking about being prey to this gorgeous creature. 

Without warning Armie takes his cock into his mouth. He then gently begins to lick the tip, those gorgeous blue eyes looking at him. 

Timmy is propped up on his elbows, one hand in Armie’s hair and the other grabbing the sheets on the bed. 

His eyes almost roll to the back of his head when Armie suckles on his balls. 

“Fuck" he moans out. “Armie fuck me" 

Armie kisses the tip and stands up. 

“Get naked, turn around, on your hand and knees" 

The command in his voice makes him whimper. 

God, he’s going to die. 

He does as he’s told as he hears Armie enter the bathroom in the room. 

His dick is so hard he’s afraid that once Armie enters him he’s not going to last.

He clenches his hole at just the thought of his love being in him. 

He feels Armie’s huge hands on his ass. 

“Do you trust me, my baby?” 

“Yes" 

“You’re so beautiful” the lust and tenderness in his voice makes his insides turn to mush. 

Timmy feels Armie’s tongue lick his rim, then he feels his tongue enter him. 

The next few minutes (or is it hours) are filled with moans and whimpers coming from him. 

Armie teases him, relentlessly licks him while also fondling with his balls. 

The room is filled with chants of “armie, please" over and over. 

Armie kisses each of Timmy’s ass cheeks, then kisses his spine. 

Never in his entire life has he ever done that. But once he saw Timmy’s hole so beautifully pink he had to get a taste of it. 

He had to.   
He gently turns Timmy around and his mouth waters at the sight of him. 

His lips are blood red, his nipples perky and his beautiful cock rock hard, leaking pre cum. 

He grabs the condom when Timmy makes a high pitch sound. 

“We’re both clean Armie, I need to feel all of you” 

Is not possible that he can get any harder than he already is, but he does. 

He throws the condom to the side and begins to position himself when he hears Timmy say something he quite doesn’t catch. 

“What did you say baby?"

Timmy’s green eyes are so dark, his cheeks flushed and he smiles shyly. “I’ve never let anyone inside of me before” 

Armies heart rate picks up and he leans over and kisses Timmy deeply. “Fucking hell, don’t worry when you’re inside of me in the very near future, you will also be my first” 

At that Timmy is the one that kisses him.

“Make love to me, armie" 

“Yes, yes yes" 

Timmy puts a pillow under himself and opens his legs and bends his knees.

Ready for him. 

He very slowly begins to enter him, watching timmy’s expression very closely. He pauses everytime he sees a look of discomfort cross his face, and when he’s truly inside of him they both let out loud moans. 

Holy shit. Their eyes lock and Timmy gives him a small nod. 

He begins to slowly thrust in and thrust out.

He continues that pace until Timmy tells ‘harder, faster’ 

Who is Armie to deny the love of his life? He begins to thrust in harder and faster, Timmy’s cries and moans encouraging him. 

Timmy’s nails are digging into his skin, sometimes he drowns out his cries with his kisses. 

He’s not sure how long their in this rhythm, but their eyes never stray from each others. 

With each thrust, he feels more alive with Timmy. 

With each moan, he feels more satisfied. 

With each kiss, he falls more in love with him. 

When Timmy cums, Armie is right behind.

They both moan into each others mouth, panting.

Armie falls on top of him and kisses the side of Timmy’s neck. 

He wordlessly gets up and cleans himself up, then Timmy. 

He throws the small towel to the side and gets into bed making sure to pull a sheet over their naked bodies. 

Timmy wakes up wrapped in Armies arms.

He feels the delicious ache when he stretches. 

He feels satisfied like never before. 

He feels armie stirr and his hand begins to go past his abdomen. 

"You’re half hard?” he can hear the surprise in armie's voice. His breath tickling his neck. 

Timmy wiggles his butt so he can feel Armie’s hardness on his cheeks. “you’re not far behind” 

Armie begins to lazily stroke him. 

Timmy is not sure how he’s so turned on by armie. How he’s ready for another round despite the ache, he wants to feel him again. 

His hips begins to move, matching armie's pace. 

“You’re so beautiful Timmy" he whispers in his ear. “Beautiful baby" 

Oh god. He closes his eyes and loses himself in the pleasure that it is to be with armie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me you're thoughts if you'd like, I love reading and answering you're comments ❤


	22. An ominous sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of background of the Hammer's and Chalamet's and a bit of set up for the few chapters left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh hi? It's been so long! But I feel the creative juices begining to flow again... slowly but surely. Sometime this month I want to upload another chapter haha 
> 
> Enjoy this one! All mistakes are mine ❤

**"What is a youth...?'**

Timmy wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. 

He ignores it the first time, and the second time but when it rings for third time he finally picks up. 

“What?”

“Hey, what the fuck, where are you?” 

Timmy finally pries his eyes open and looks at the time. 

3:30 a.m. 

“I’m fucking sleeping dude" 

There’s a pause on the other end of the line. 

“You haven’t heard" 

He sits up and realizes that Ansel sounds… scared. 

What’s going on?” He asks, this time the apprehension is clear in his voice. 

“Timmy…” 

His heart rate is picking up. 

“Haven’t heard what Ansel?” 

There’s a pause and then-

“Timmy, its Armie” 

At that Timmy gets up and starts putting on clothes. 

“Spit it out Ansel!” 

“His family just announced it, he’s dead Timmy" 

Timmy wakes up with a scream. 

Someone is holding him down. 

He finally calms down when he realizes its armie. 

Armie. 

A sob of relief escapes. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” 

He can’t speak, so he just hugs him. 

He’s here. Armie is alive. 

Another sob escapes him and he just can’t stop the tears from falling. 

Armie is rocking him now, whispering sweet things in his ear. 

Once he’s calmed down he tells Armie about his nightmare. 

Armie peppers him with kisses until he’s calmed down. 

“My baby, my life, I’ll never leave you" 

They cuddle but Timmy can’t help but cling to him like a koala. 

There’s a small part of him that can’t shake off the dread at the pit of his stomach. 

But for now, he allows himself to be enveloped in Armie’s warmth. 

  
“I have some good news” 

Armie looks up to see uncle Luca holding some papers. 

Timmy presses himself against him even more. 

They are in the living room of the main house, Timmy not wanting to leave his side. 

He was scared last night. To see Timmy thrashing and screaming, to see him in pain, it was almost unbearable. 

He made sure to make love to him this morning, slow and sweet, making sure that each thrust brought him pleasure. 

“What’s going on?” he asks. 

“I pulled some strings and I got you’re marriage license” 

At that he feels Timmy perk up. 

Armie lets out a sigh of relief. 

He’s not even going to ask how he did it. 

He’s just grateful. 

“Thank you uncle” 

His uncle waves him off but he doesn’t give them the papers yet. 

“Armie” his uncle sighs and takes a seat across from them. “Timothée, I need the both of you to understand what you’re doing, what you’re setting into motion” 

He feels the nervous energy coming from Timmy. “What would we be setting into motion?”

His uncle sighs. “What do you know about this feud?” 

Timmy is quick to answer. “My great grandpa defeated Armie’s great grandpa for the position of mayor in New York” 

“As revenge, my great grandfather seduced Timmy’s great grandmother and they had an affair” Armie adds. 

"And?” 

He doesn’t understand. What does he mean by “and?” He tries to remember what he has been told over the years but he’s never truly listened. 

It had always been ‘bad chalamet’s’ or ‘evil family’ blah blah blah. 

Timmy answers. “And the rivalry continued when Armies granddad became mayor and my Granddad exposed Armie’s grandad for having ties to the Mafia and the rivalry passed on to our parents just because" 

Huh. He’s impressed that Timmy knows that. But he’s should stop being surprised when it comes to his baby. 

“Its just political bullshit, uncle” he finally says. 

“I need you both to understand that this isn’t just political, this is very much personal”   
Personal? Of course he knows in some way its personal. 

But how pers- 

“Armie, you’re great grandfather just didn’t have an affair with Timothée's grandmother, he got her pregnant” 

What the fuck… is wrong with his family? Before he or Timmy can get a word in, his uncle continues. 

“And then you’re great grandmother found out and gave Timothées great grandmother an herb without her knowledge that ended up killing the unborn child” 

He feels Timmy’s hand latch onto his. 

"Jesus…” is the only thing he can say. 

“Yes, now let me tell you a little story about you’re parents…” 

_Dru fixed her skirt and made sure that the vaseline she put on her lips only gave her a light gloss. _

_She doesn’t want to be too out there. _

_The skirt she was wearing barely reached her knees and that already made her feel uncomfortable. _

_‘Hopefully mother and father won’t notice’ she thought. _

_Satisfied with how she looked she made her way downstairs, towards the living room where she would find her parents. _

_“mommy, daddy" she greeted them each with a kiss on the cheek. _

_“Hello darling” her father smiled at her. “now you be careful, and be back by 9” _

_“yes daddy" _

_“And Dru, I don’t want you separating yourself from those church girls, you girls stick together” her mother added on. “I don’t want any of those filthy boys near you" _

_“it’s just a movie mom, I promise that it will be just us girls" _

_As dru said that, she made sure to cross her fingers behind her back. _

_It was a silly thing to do but, ‘Better safe than sorry' she thought as she headed out. _

_They were under the moonlight, kissing, his hands all over her body. _

_She pushed him away. _

_“Marc" she whispered against his lips. "Promise _ _me you’ll come back for me" _

_His eyes shone in spite of the darkness._ _“promise me that you’ll wait for me" _

_“I promise” she whispered. _

_“I promise Dru, I also promise” _

_They continued to kiss, Dru forgetting that marc was going back tomorrow to New York, not knowing when he was coming back. _

_Nicole hated everything. Everyone. She wanted to be on stage, in front of people, performing for them. For him. _

_But that wasn’t what a proper nice girl should be doing. She had to find a suitor, then get married and have kids and be the perfect wife. _

_She didn’t want that life. She wasn't ready to live in a life where she was trapped. _

_Even if it was with marc. Who made her feel things she had never felt with anyone. Who said _ _their meant to be. _

_He’ll wait for her. He has no choice. _

_“What?” _

_Dru couldn't believe her ears. _

_“You can be a star honey!” _

_A star? That was never her dream, it was her mothers! _

_And Michael Hammer? _

_Of course she’d heard of him. _

_Well, of his grandfather. _

_The man who was run out of New York but struck gold in California in the movie industry and now he’s in the Senate. _

_A hollywood comeback story. _

_And the Hammers were in a feud with the chalamets. _

_With _ _Marc. _

_No. She can’t. She won’t. _

_Three months and she hadn’t heard from him. _

_Three months and she feels like throwing up. _

_He's marrying someone else. _

_Nicole. _

_Who was this girl? _

_Was she someone he had before? _

_She cried for days until her mother forced to settle down. _

_“Now hush up, you’re going to marry Michael, as if I’d let you marry someone like that Marc kid" _

_That sobers her up. “You know about marc?” _

_“Of course, that girl she’s marrying, she’s quite the go getter” _

_“wait- you know her?” _

_“She came here with you’re marc while you were at church with you’re father. We all decided that you and marc weren’t meant to be" _

_Betrayal runs deep in her blood. _

_All she wanted to do was scratch her mother’s e_ _yes out and kill marc. _

_And that fucking nicole. _

_Their going to regret everything. _

_No matter how long it takes her, they will all pay, including her mother. _

Timmy didn’t realize he wasn’t breathing until armie kissed him on the lips. 

The story that they were told left him shaken. 

“What are you thinking?” Armie's soft whisper caressing his lips. 

Timmy is laying down on top of him, their lips just a breath apart. 

Armie’s fingers are lightly caressing his spine, making him shiver at times. 

He traces armie’s lips with the tip of his fingers… 

He feels for Armie’s mom. He would never survive without armie by his side. 

Ever. 

If armie were to leave him- 

“Timmy….” 

He let’s out a sob. “You can’t ever leave me, ever armie” 

Armie flips them over so now Timmy is enveloped by his body. 

“Never, you are my life, leaving you will mean death for me" 

They kiss lazily, letting armie take what he wants. 

He'll let armie take anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK if you liked this chapter!


End file.
